Immortal and Forever
by waitingformywallflowerdoctor
Summary: Based off of 'Tuck Everlasting.' Hermione meets the Weasley's and life as she knows comes to a stand-still. Totally AU! Rating for extreme making-out! Later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I finished reading ****Tuck Everlasting**** last night and I got inspired! But it only worked for these two people in this particular category! So…here we go! This chapter isn't much just an introductory chapter…a prologue if you will. **

**The year is 1995 after the Goblet of Fire book. Hermione's 15 and so is Harry. Ron is 15 and Ginny is 13. Fred and George are 17. Percy is technically 19. Charlie is 23 and Bill is 25. Molly and Arthur are just old. No offense to you old people.**

**Disclaimer~I wish I did but I don't. So no. To both Tuck Everlasting and Harry Potter. Wow. This is really wordy.**

* * *

The first week of July starts summer for the people who attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Summer is normally a time for friends to hang out and exchange owls and for people, who are above or out of Hogwarts, you can use magic at home.

Summer is a time for families to reunite for a while. All of the people met and talk about their year…but not for the Weasley's. There's Molly and Arthur, the parents, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny, the only girl. They lived in a place called Saint Ottery Catchpole, not far from a spring.

A day, not that long ago, three things happened. At first these three things didn't seem to be a connection between them.

At dawn, Molly Weasley set out for the wood on the edge of the village of Saint Ottery Catchpole. She goes there once every five years to meet her sons and daughter.

Around noontime, Hermione Granger, who was 15 at the time, whose family happens to own the Saint Ottery wood, decided that she was going to run away from home until it was time for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy started again.

And at sunset, a stranger in a black cloak appeared at the Granger's gate. He was looking for someone, or something, but he didn't say who, or what.

No connection, so far. But things can come together in the strangest of ways. I would know, I am the narrator of this story. Fixed points are important and best left undisturbed, for without them, nothing holds together. But sometimes…

People find this out far too late.

* * *

The road that led into Saint Ottery Catchpole was very long. Saint Ottery Catchpole was far from the city and for good reasons because that's where the wood is. The wood is filled with trees and bushes and shrubs of all different kinds.

All the houses and buildings along the road have a wooden fence and gate in front of them. Fences and gates of all different colors. But there are some houses that have iron fences in front of them four feet high, clearly saying, "Keep moving-we don't want _you_ here."

Past all the cottages and houses come a small little grocery market, the jailhouse and the gallows. Suddenly the road just stops at the beginning of the wood. There is no way _through_ the wood or around it. And besides, for the other people, there was another reason not to go into the wood itself; it belonged to the Grangers, the owner of the two-story house at the beginning of the small little village. So, therefore, it was private property in spite of the fact that it lay outside the fence and was perfectly accessible.

And so, at dawn, that day in the first week of July, Molly Weasley woke up and lay in bed for a while beaming at the cobwebs on the ceiling. Suddenly, she said aloud, "The boys and Gin'll be home tomorrow!"

Molly's husband, Arthur Weasley, was on his back beside her and cracked open an eye. He sat up and asked, "Why did you have to wake me up? I was having _that_ dream again, the good dream."

Molly frowned, a plump little women with a round, loving face with a pair of very warm and lovely brown eyes. "It's no use having that dream Arthur. Nothing's gonna change."

"You tell me that everyday. Besides, I can't help but dream. Don't you dream?"

"Yes I dream, but I dream about practical things like seeing my kids again."

Arthur groaned. "I'm going back to sleep." He turned over on his side, away from her.

"Not me," said Molly. "I'm gonna take a walk down to the wood to meet them."

"Meet who?"

"Our children Arthur! Our sons and daughter."

"You shouldn't do that," said Arthur. "It's dangerous for people to see us."

"I know," said Molly. "But I just can't wait to see them. These past five years have felt like the longest. Besides, no one will remember me…or the kids. They never did before, did they?" She smirked.

Arthur sighed. "Suit yourself. I'm going back to sleep."

"Have fun." Molly Weasley climbed out of bed and began to dress herself. When she was done with that, she pulled on her leather boots so thin and soft with age it's a wonder how they stayed together. She walked over to the little nightstand and picked up a little square box. A music box that played the prettiest melody ever heard. It was painted with roses and lilies of the valley. Molly never went anywhere without it, so she gave it a little pat and put it in her pocket. Last but not least, she pulled down a yellow straw hat. But before the hat came on, she brushed her fiery red hair and wound it into a bun at the back of her neck. She did this quickly and swiftly without a single look in the mirror. Molly Weasley didn't need a mirror, but she had one anyway, propped up on the nightstand. She knew very well what she would see in it; her reflection had long since held interest to her.

For Molly Weasley, and Arthur, and Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, too, have all looked exactly the same for eighty-eight years.

* * *

At noon of that same day in the first week of July, Hermione Granger sat on the grass just inside of the white picket fence around her yard. She said to the large toad that reminded her of her friend Neville's toad, Trevor, "I will leave. You'll see. Maybe. Tomorrow, while everyone's still asleep."

It was hard to tell whether or not the toad was listening or not. Certainly, Hermione had given it a very good reason to ignore her. She had come out to the yard, very cross, very near the boiling point on a day that was near boiling itself, and had noticed the toad at once. It was pretty easy to notice it…it was the only living thing in sight. She found some pebbles and threw one at the toad but missed horribly. She continued to throw them but still missing completely. The toad continued to squat and grimace without so much as a twitch. Possibly it felt resentful. Or possibly it was asleep. Either way, it still didn't open its eyes when she ran out of pebbles and sat down to tell her story.

"Look toad," she said, thrusting her arms through the fence to play with the weeds on the other side. "I don't think I can stand being here much longer."

At this moment the window at the front of the house flew open and a thin, high voice-her grandmother's-yelled, "Hermione Jean! Why don't you come in? It's very hot outside today!"

And another voice, nicer than the first-her mother's-added, "Come on in Hermione. Right away. Don't you have homework? And your lunch is ready."

"See?" said Hermione to the toad. "That's just what I mean. If I had a sister or brother, there'd be someone else for them to watch. But, there's only me. I'm tired of being looked at all the time. I want to be by myself for a change." She paused for a moment. "I'm don't think I know what to do, you know, but something interesting-something that's all mine. Something that would make some kind some kind of difference in the world. It'd be nice to have a new name, to start with, one that's not all worn out from being called so much. And I might even decide to have a pet. Maybe a big old toad, like you, that I could keep in a nice cage with lots of grass, and…"

The toad croaked and leaped forward. "I suppose you're right. Why would you want to be cooped up in a cage like I am until school starts again. I want to see Harry again. I think I am going to run away." Hermione said but added quickly, "At least until school starts again. But you think I wouldn't dare, don't you? I will though. You'll see. Maybe even first thing in the morning, while everyone's still asleep."

"Hermione Jean!" came from the window again.

"All right! I'm coming!" Hermione cried exasperated. She stood up and the toad leaped backwards. Hermione watched it go. "Keep hoping toad. You'll see. Just wait till morning."

* * *

At sunset of that same very long day, a stranger came strolling up the road from the village and paused at the Grangers' gate. Hermione was once again in the yard, trying to catch fireflies, and she didn't notice him. After a few moments of watching her, he said, "Good evening." Hermione softly screamed and looked in the direction of the stranger and slowly walked toward him. "Well, now. Out for fireflies, are you?"

"Yes," said Hermione. She wanted him to take off his cloak and show his face.

"Is this your house?"

"Yes."

"What is your name sweetheart?"

Before Hermione could answer, her grandmother yelled, "Hermione Jean Granger! What are you doing talking to strangers? I told you not to, especially because of what's going on in your world!" Hermione gasped. This man couldn't know about her.

"What does she mean by 'your world?'" Dang-it.

"Uhhh…hang on a second." Hermione ran inside and got her dad, dragged him outside and told the stranger that whatever he wanted ask him about.

The man left abruptly and Mr. Granger said, "Hermione dear, come inside soon and go to bed."

"OK Daddy. I'll come in soon." He left and Hermione suddenly heard very soft music, the most beautiful music she ever heard. And she had heard a lot of music in her time. "It sounds like a music box." Hermione said to herself. She shook her head and went inside to prepare for bed. But before she fell asleep, she said to the toad, "You'll see toad. In the morning."

* * *

**A/N: And thus my new story was born! I desperately hope you liked it. Please REVIEW!**

**~Kalena :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 of Immortal and Forever! Yay! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer~I don't own anything.**

* * *

Hermione woke up early the next morning. Earlier than usual. Right when the sun was rising and peeked through the tops of the trees from the forest. Her house was still very quiet.

At some point during the night, the logical part of her brain made her decide not to run away. "Where would I go anyway?" She asked herself. "There's nowhere else I would go." But then she realized that she didn't need to go anywhere because she was scared. Scared of getting hurt.

She couldn't do magic so there was no way that she could defend herself. She needed protection from the things that would hurt her. She always had Harry when they did something that was against the school rules and/or dangerous.

If she just thought of Harry, would she be able to run away? She figured out that she would leave until the last day of August. That day she would be back and gather up her belongings to leave for Hogwarts on September 1st.

Hermione guessed that she would go into the wood. She wanted to see if it was really elves that made that beautiful music she heard last night. If it was, her grandmother might be too excited to worry about her safety.

"But of course, if while I'm in the wood, I decide to never come back, then I surely won't come back." Hermione said quietly.

In no time at all, Hermione had slipped out of her house unnoticed and was on her way to the wood. The morning was already hot, but in the wood, the air was damp and cooler.

Hermione was no more than two minutes into the wood when she exclaimed, "This place is beautiful! I wonder why I never came in here before!"

The whole wood smelled of maple and pine. It was full of life and light, casting long shadows from the trees. There were flowers she hadn't even seen before-and she has seen many different types of them at Hogwarts.

Then she saw the toad and said, "See?" The toad blinked. "I told you I was gonna be here first thing in the morning." It blinked again and nodded. Or maybe it only swallowed a fly.

Hermione walked toward an opening in the trees. It led to a small clearing with a stream. The clearing itself had many flowers and healthy green grass. Then something moved. Hermione gasped quietly and crouched down. "Well…if it is elves making that music, I'll be able to see them now." She thought. Her instinct told her to run, but her curiosity got the better of her. Hermione would get close enough to look. Just close enough to see if it really is elves, she told herself. She crept forward, pleased on how quiet she was, and hid behind a huge tree. But it wasn't elves in the clearing before her…

It was a boy. A boy, almost a man, who was very tall and pale. He had a mop of red hair, which slightly curled at the bottom. He was sitting at the bottom of a tree trunk with his eyes closed, seemingly deep in thought. Even though Hermione has only seen him for a few seconds, her heart was thumping wildly.

He wore a loose blue T-shirt and a pair of grubby tan trousers. Both items of clothing had fingerprints and handprints on them. His shoes were red trainers that reminded Hermione of Harry's old ones.

He yawned suddenly and rubbed the back of his neck. He shifted and started moving the pile of pebbles on his right. Beneath the pile, the ground was wet, and when the last pebble was moved a spurt of water, arching and returning like a fountain. The boy bent down and drank from the spurt. He lifted his head and licked his lips. The boy turned his head in Hermione's direction and-

Their eyes met.

They stood there, just staring, for a long while, or so it seemed. Finally he spoke. "You might as well come out of your hiding spot," he said, frowning.

Hermione stood up, blushing. "I didn't mean to watch you or anything," she said, walking into the small clearing. "I didn't know anyone would be in here."

He looked at her up and down. "What are you doing here?" He finally asked.

"It's my family's wood." Hermione said, slightly taken aback by the question. "I can come here whenever I want. Although, I never have actually been in the wood before."

"Oh," said the boy, relaxing a little. "You're a Granger then?"

"I'm Hermione," stated Hermione. "You are?"

"I'm Fred. Fred Weasley. How do you do?" He asked, sticking out his hand.

Hermione took it he looked even more beautiful up close. Her words-and breath-got caught in her throat for a second. "Do you live nearby?" She managed finally. "I have never seen you around until today, in my wood." But then added, "But it's okay if you come here. I mean, it's okay with me if you come here." She bit her bottom lip, something she does when she's nervous, and gazed into his cerulean eyes. _They are beautiful,_ she thought.

The boy grinned a lopsided grin that Hermione's heart flutter. "No I don't live nearby. Just passing through. Thanks by the way, I'm glad that it's OK with you."

"Good." Hermione took a step back. "How old are you anyway?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious."

"OK, I'm a hundred and five years old." He said sadly.

Hermione let out a short laugh. "No I mean really."

"OK then I'm 17 years old."

"17?"

"Yup." He popped the 'p'.

"That's old." Hermione said.

"You have no idea." He nodded. Hermione went and sat next to him.

They were silent for a while. "Are you married?" Hermione asked him, feeling pretty foolish.

Now it's his turn to laugh. "Hermione you ask a lot of questions."

She smiled when he said her name but then immediately frowned. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. But no I'm not married. Are you?"

"No, I'm only 15 but I'll be 16 in September. September 15th."

"Then you'll get married?" He suggested.

"No, I don't think so. I…I don't even have a boyfriend." She frowned. Why was she saying all this to a complete stranger? Hermione didn't know but she didn't mind.

"Hey is that water good? I'm thirsty as ever."

Fred Weasley's face turned serious. "Oh-no it's not. Never drink from it. It comes right out of the ground. Probably pretty dirty." He started piling up the pebbles again.

"Yes but you drank some." Hermione reminded him.

"Yeah well me…I'll drink-and eat-anything."

"Why not?" She stood up. "It's my wood. It's mine and I want some." She moved closer to the pile. Now it was Fred's turn to stand up-he towered over her by the way-and he put a foot on the pile of rocks.

"Believe me, Hermione Granger, you don't want to drink this water. It'll be terrible if you do. Just terrible. Trust me. Just don't." He said staring down at her.

She was now staring intently up at him but finally sighed. "Fine. I won't drink any but if it didn't hurt you then why would it hurt me? If my father were here, he'd let me have some."

Fred went very pale. "You are not gonna tell him are you? About the spring?"

"Do you want me to?" She asked, her voice a little softer than before.

"Please don't." His voice was barely a whisper. Their faces were very close. He was gazing into her deep blue eyes and she was gazing into his cerulean eyes.

"Then I won't." Her voice was now a whisper. He sighed and Hermione could feel his warm breath on her face. "Thank you." He put his arms around her waist and Hermione could swear that he was about to kiss her. He was leaning down and her eyes fluttered close. He was actually 2 centimeters away from her face when they heard a voice yell, "Fred!" Hermione's eyes popped open and they separated quickly. "Yeah?" He called back.

A woman and a man came into view. They both had red hair but Hermione could tell that she was his mother and he was probably his brother. They were also very beautiful. "Mum, Bill, we got a slight problem." Fred said. With one look at Fred, with his foot on the pile and Hermione right next to him, Molly Weasley understood almost immediately.

"Well, Bill go get your siblings and Fred and-what's your name dear?"

It took Hermione a moment to realize that she was talking to her. "Oh! Um…Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Lovely name. Fred and Hermione, come with me. The worst has finally come. We must tell her about the spring."

Suddenly, Hermione was being dragged by Fred, who was following Molly. She looked back to see 6 other red heads following them. They slightly smiled at her and then she saw the house.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! PLEASE!**

**Just press that button!**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

The house itself is a representation of good family work and commitment. It's 7 or 8 stories tall and all uneven but overall, Hermione loved it. It had a little pond and garden with lawn gnomes running all around ("We always have to de-gnome the garden," Fred had said.) and a small Quidditch pitch in the back. It also had a chicken coop.

Every floor had a bedroom or two for the family. Arthur and Molly were on the second floor, then Ginny on the third, then Bill on the fourth along with the bathroom, then Charlie, then Fred and George and then Ron. Finally the Attic with the ghoul. He's loud.

The inside of the house was even better. You could actually feel the magic aura in it. ("That's my favorite part," Ginny had said when she mentioned this.) This was when Hermione met Arthur Weasley.

"Hello everybody. Who is this?" He asked.

"Hi Dad. This is Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger this is my dad, Arthur Weasley." Arthur stuck his hand out and Hermione shook it carefully.

"Hello." She said.

"How do." Arthur said. "There are just no words to tell you how happy I am to see you. It's the finest thing that's happened in…" He stopped himself, remembering something. "Does she know about…" He gestured to all the redheads.

"She knows." They all said in unison.

"'She' is right here you know." Hermione said, raising her hand.

"Sorry," muttered Fred.

"Good. Then what I was going say was that this is finest thing that has happened in-oh-at least eighty years."

"Really eighty years?" Hermione asked.

"Well how about we start at the beginning?" George, Fred's twin brother but doesn't look as beautiful as Fred, asked.

"OK…where do we begin?"

"We were looking for a camping place when we came upon the spring." Molly started. "The spring and the meadow looks the same as it does now. Everyone stopped and took a drink." Charlie said.

"Not everyone took a drink!" Ron yelled. "The horse didn't."

"Oh yeah the horse didn't drink." Bill said. "I miss Charlie."

"I'm right here."

"Not you the horse!"

"You guys had a horse named Charlie?" Hermione asked.

"Yup." Percy said.

"Wow."

"But that part's important. Back to the story. So Dad carved a 'W' in the tree trunk where we were." Fred said. "Then we started putting up the house with magic-" He was cut off by Hermione.

"So you guys are magical!" She exclaimed.

"Yes. But we figured that we would be starting our own families pretty soon and Bill and Charlie already had their respective others.

"But then one day I fell out of a tree and I landed on my head." Everyone started laughing, even Fred.

"We thought for sure he had broken his neck, but he got back up like it didn't even hurt him." Molly said.

"I had cut myself, slicing some bread." Molly said.

"I got a snake bite." Arthur said.

"I fell off my broom while playing Quidditch." George said and Bill nodded, because the same thing happened to him.

"I almost drowned in the pond." Ginny said, shuddering at the memory.

"I fell down the stairs while rushing one morning." Percy said, chuckling.

"And I ate some poisoned food and survived!" Ron said.

"We all survived!" Everyone else yelled. Hermione giggled. "You guys are funny."

"Why thank you." Fred said. "We do try so hard." Hermione giggled some more at Fred's funniness. Everyone else exchanged knowing looks.

"We finally figured out something was wrong. None of us were aging and we all survived near-death experiences." Percy said.

"We were supposed to three years older than we were. We all still looked the same as the day we drank some of that spring. The thought that something could do that to use scared us." Ginny said. Everyone nodded sadly. Hermione could imagine the problem. Not knowing what was going on? She didn't like that idea.

She hates not knowing things. Especially important things.

"I was supposed to be 28 going on 29 and I still looked 25. I had a fiancée and I guess she just thought I had left her." Bill said sadly. Ginny hugged him.

Charlie sighed. "I was the only one married. She thought I had sold my soul to the Devil. She packed up and left the house."

"I'm glad I never got married." George put in.

"We moved around a lot and when we came back here, the meadow hadn't changed more than we had. The tree hadn't grown or shrunk. The W was still as fresh as it was the day Dad carved it."

"The horse had been killed by some hunters one afternoon. That's when Dad started thinking that it was some Dark magic from a long time ago. We started going a little crazy. I mean who wouldn't?" Ron said.

"We just found out we were gonna live forever. See every war, every natural disaster, everything that happens to the world," said Percy.

"Can you imagine that Hermione Granger?" Molly asked. "If you had drunk some of the water earlier today (Hermione blushed) you would be a 15-year-old girl for the rest of time."

"You see Hermione, earlier when I told you that I was a hundred and five, I was telling the truth. But really I'm only seventeen. As far as I know, I'll be 17 until the end of the world." Fred said.

Hermione didn't believe in fairy tales, especially ones about true love and love at first sight but now…

"It feels so nice to finally tell someone about the spring!" George yelled. They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes, just thinking, until George yelled that sentence. "Just think Hermione, you are the only one that knows, in the world, besides us!"

"Now wait a minute," said Arthur. "There might be many others running around just like us and we don't even know about them."

"Maybe, but we don't know about them." Percy pointed out.

"Well…how about we go…" Ron trailed off.

"Swim in the pond?" Charlie suggested.

There was a chorus of 'yea's' and suddenly Hermione found herself being picked up by Fred and George. "What are you doing?" She demanded shrilly.

"Have fun Mione." Fred said as her threw her in the pond and jumped in after her. Hermione came up for air and was blushing furiously. He had called her a nickname she hadn't heard in 5 years and she has only ever heard it from her grandfather.

Fred came up and still had his eyes closed. She grinned evilly and splashed him. He spluttered and asked, "What was that for?"

"That was for throwing me into the pond." Everyone else was snickering, but al slowly disappeared into the house leaving Fred and Hermione alone in the pond.

Hermione swam closer to Fred and soon she could see every freckle on his face. Fred could see the water clinging to Hermione's eyelashes and the little freckles on her nose. They stared at each other for a minute and then Fred whispered, "I'm sorry for throwing you in the pond." Hermione could feel his warm breath on her face.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything." She whispered in response. Fred was slowly leaning down and I was slowly leaning up. Their lips were millimeters apart when George yelled from the house, "Are you two coming in or what?"

The two leaned back a little bit and Fred yelled, "Yeah, we're coming."

They got out of the pond and Fred got his wand and dried both of them with a spell. They walked back to the house both blushing furiously. Hermione was trying to stop blushing but failing miserably. Fred was doing the exact same thing.

"Sit down you two, breakfast is on the table," said Molly. It was only then when Hermione realized how hungry she actually was. She had devoured four pancakes in five minutes when she realized Fred was watching her.

"What?"

"Nothing. You were really hungry weren't you?" He asked.

"Starved." He chuckled.

Hermione joined in the conversation unaware of the fact that Fred was still staring at her. That's when she realized that the Weasley's were her friends, not enemies or kidnappers, her friends.

In fact, they were so wrapped up in what they were doing that they didn't even notice the man in the black cloak. He had snuck up behind them and heard the whole story, the fascinating story, seen the house, seen Fred and Hermione in the pond, almost kissing, and the wand.

He wanted to know where the spring was and he wanted it for himself.

* * *

**A/N: Does anyone have any idea who the man in the black cloak is? I'd love to hear your thoughts! **

**Review! Please! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**Press the little button!**

**l  
****l  
****l  
****\/**


	4. Chapter 4

The Weasley's and Hermione were just finishing dinner when Arthur Weasley asked Hermione if she wanted to go out on the pond and talk. "Sure why not." Hermione had answered.

Together they got the boat in the water and the current sent them adrift. The boat stopped in the middle of the pond and they just sat there listening to nature. "You know what is all around us Hermione?

"Life. Moving, growing, changing, never the same two minutes together. Life is about constant change. It'' the wheel of life. Birth, Living, then Death. It goes in a circle. But us Weasley's," Arthur let out a hollow laugh, "we are not part of that wheel. We are stuck. We don't move, don't change, don't really actually live. I and my family are basically extras. We're not alive. Well, we are but just not living. Can you even imagine it? Living _forever?_ All I want is to actual live and die. I want to be part of that wheel again. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded. "Good, I'm glad you do."

Hermione sat there thinking. She could hear the water in her ears. And she didn't know what she could do. She loved the Weasley's and they were her friends, but she realized that when you even have a drop of that magic water, there's no going back to life. She tried to process it through her brain but it just wouldn't work.

Suddenly, a voice rang out. It was Charlie. His voice was as clear as the water. It was frantic. "Dad! Dad, come back! Something terrible has happened. Ginny! She has been kidnapped! Did you hear me? Ginny is gone!"

* * *

Sometime while that was going on the man in the black cloak approached the house that belonged to the Granger's and knocked on the front door. The door opened frantically and stood Mrs. Jean Granger.

Before she could speak, the man said, "Ah! Hello and good evening! May I come in? I have some happy to tell you. I know where they've taken your daughter."

* * *

The Weasley's were hysterical. They didn't know what to do or who took Ginny. "That's just sick," Percy declared. "Coming to a person's house and stealing one of the children in the house, right underneath their nose."

"I know Perce, but they are probably long gone by now. Besides, it's too dark for any thief-hunting." Arthur said, knowing where his son's brain was going.

"I got a bad a feeling about the whole thing. I just don't like it one bit." Molly said. She was getting blankets for Hermione. She was going to be sleeping in Ginny's room since Ginny wasn't there.

"Oh hush Molly. You're too much of a worrier. There's nothing we can about it now. Let's all just go to bed." Arthur said. And with that, everyone went to bed. Hermione slept in a pair of Ginny's PJs enlarged by Molly. "There. Sweet dreams Hermione. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Hermione smiled. But in truth, Hermione didn't get much sleep. She was awake thinking. But hey, what else is new?

She watched the moon rise and make the pond silver. There was a hint of mist in the air and it looked truly beautiful.

Was it true? Could they never really die? Had all Arthur said be true. Is living forever really that bad? They are all worried that she wouldn't keep the secret.

_But I will. _Hermione thought. _I wonder what Mum and Dad are doing right now. Probably sleeping or worrying or looking for me. They've probably been looking for hours. Maybe they'll find me. For some reason, I don't want to go home. Maybe it's because of Fred. Fred...I definitely like him, but it seems like…love. _

Suddenly, she heard footsteps nearing her room. Next thing she knew, she heard a faint, "Hermione are you awake?" It was Fred.

She sat up and whispered, "Yes."

"Well then, I want you to listen to me," Fred knelt beside the bed and looked Hermione into her deep blue eyes. "I've been thinking. I know that Dad wants you to keep the secret. It's not hard to see why. But you know where the water and you live right next to it, so you could go there anytime. So how'd it be if when you turn seventeen-that's only two years off-and turn into a legal adult, you go and drink some and then you would come here and we could…" He trailed off.

"Get married? Have kids? Tour the world?" Hermione suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

Fred's head was directly in front of her face. "D. All of the above." He whispered before capturing her lips in a long kiss. They broke apart and Hermione was blushing furiously. She was glad it was so dark in the room.

"I like that answer. But what about…your parents and siblings. We still have to get Ginny back!" Hermione said frantically.

"Calm down Hermione."

"Never tell a girl to calm down. But…we still have to get her back." Hermione finished quietly.

"I know. How about we go to sleep?" Fred suggested.

"Mm'kay." Hermione murmured. Fred kissed her head and left.

Hermione laid there and thought for a minute. Would they really do that? Would she actually drink the water when she was 17? But imagining spending the rest of eternity with Fred finally put her to sleep.

* * *

At the Granger's house, the man in the black cloak was saying, "That's right. I know exactly where she is.

"I followed them all the way to their destination, you see, and then I turned around and came back here. You've probably been searching for her all day and are truly relieved that I've come, am I right?" The Granger's nodded their heads vigorously.

"Thank you so much for coming here, but can you take off your cloak please?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"No. Besides I must be going." The man got up and moved swiftly out the door.

* * *

The mayor was fat and sleepy. His two favorite things to do were to sleep and eat. "What do you want?" He said sleepily when he opened the door to his house.

"I'm sorry for waking you at this late hour but I know exactly where the Granger child is." The mayor seemed more awake after that statement.

"Really? Where?"

"In the forest and go about ten more miles northeast." The man replied.

The mayor whistled. "That far, huh?" The other man nodded. "Well then. In the morning, we set off."

* * *

For the second morning in a row, Hermione Granger woke up early. But this time, it was because some one was waking her up rather than herself just waking up. "Hey. Hermione Granger. Wake up." It was Bill.

"What d'you want?" She asked groggily.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me onto the pond for some fishing." Hermione thought for a minute. "Okay." She replied.

Bill left so Hermione could get dressed. Well, it was really just a T-shirt and a pair of jeans enlarged by Bill. She stepped out of the room and together they went outside to the pond. They were sent adrift and Bill started rowing.

"So…how did you sleep?" Bill asked awkwardly.

"Alright."

"Good. Ever been fishing?"

"Nope," said Hermione, popping the 'p'.

"You'll like it." He smiled at her. Hermione smiled back shyly. "I'll bait the hooks for us." He said.

Hermione watched him as he worked. Bill was the oldest Weasley child so therefore, the wisest. His face was thinner and paler than Fred's and his hair was long, always in a ponytail, while Fred's was curly around the edges and shorter. His fingers were thicker and were black at the knuckles and under the fingernails. His shoulders were broad and muscular, like Fred's, but Fred's shoulders were muscular from Quidditch, not by being a blacksmith.

"Did I mention I had a daughter?" Bill asked suddenly. Hermione shook her head. "Well, her name was Jennifer. Jen for short. Sometimes you could confuse Jenny for Ginny." He chuckled. "Well, I took her fishing a lot. She was inly two when we drank the water and my wife you see, she was pregnant with a boy. We were so happy. Charlie was happy. Percy was happy because he had found this nice young woman, oh uhhh, what was her name? Oh! Audrey and George and Fred swore that they would never fall in love. But I guess George actually did fall in love with some girl named Alicia and heard that she had just died in the whole war that's going on right now with Voldemort. Fred never did until know that is..." He looked slyly in Hermione's direcion. She was blushing like mad. He chuckled again. "I know. I couldn't sleep either. I think that you and Fred woiuld be perfect for each other, but living forever amy seem cool, but it comes with a price. You would have to leave everything behind. Your friends, your family, you basically start over and never finish life."

Hermione had heard a lot of discussions on living forever, but this one...made her think about life at a standstill. She could imagine it...

"There." Bill said suddenly. "Now, just wait for a bite and when you have one, reel it in." They sat in silence for a while. Suddenly, Hermione felt a tug on the pole. "There you go. Now reel it in!" Hermione did so. Though she regretted it. The fish flopped on the floor of the boat and the flippers were wiggling arpund like crazy. "Put it back Bill." Hermione said quietly.

"But-"

"Please." Hermione said deserately.

He nodded and put the fish back in the water. The fish swam off in another direction. "Don't worry. It'll live."

"I'm sorry. I can't kill a fly without feeling remorse."

"Come one. Let's go. Breakfast should be ready soon." They rowed back to the edge and got out of the boat. Hermione and Bill walked inside and Molly asked, "Where were you two?"

"We went fishing but nothing was biting today." Bill replied.

"Oh Well, sit down. You nearly missed breakfast." They sat down, Hermione next to Fred and Bill next to Charlie.

"So...nothing biting?" Fred asked.

"Nothing really."

"Well that's the thing. Reason is, Bill doesn't know how to fish." Fred said grinning at Hermione.

"It doesn't matter anywho. We got plenty without." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright everyone! Did in!" Molly said.

"We still have to figure out how to get Ginny back though. And we need to get Hermione back where she belongs." Arthur reminded them.

"After breakfast Arthur." Molly said firmly.

After a short pause, Arthur asked, "You sleep well Hermione?"

She nodded. "Just fine thank you." For one second, Hermione wished that she could stay there for the rest f the summer. Until she had to go back to Hogwarts-then perhaps when she turned seventeen...Hermione glanced at Fred. Staying here seemed like heaven.

There was no time to wonder about life here, because there was a knock on the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and Molly gasped, "Who's that?"

"We'll never find out if we don't go answer the door." Charlie said grimly and got up. "I'll answer it."

"No I'll will." Percy said.

"No!" Molly yelled. "Athur will go." He stood up and walked slowly to the door. The door opened and standing there, was the man in the black cloak.

* * *

**A/N: *Insert evil laugh here* OH YEAH! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Sorry. REVEIW PLEASE!**

**Press the button!**

**l  
****l  
****l  
****\/**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER~I AM NOT BLONDE, I DO NOT LIVE IN ENGLAND, AND MY BIRTHDAY IS NOT ON JULY 31. IT'S ON SEPTEMBER 4TH. So I do not own Harry Potter. Or Tuck Everlasting.**

* * *

Hermione gasped. She knew that man. She just didn't know who it was under the cloak. She wanted to say that it was someone that was evil. "May I come in?" He asked politely. Molly nodded slightly and moved aside. Everyone stood up. He removed his hood and Hermione instantly knew that her thoughts were correct. The person under the cloak removed his hood and there stood Lucius Malfoy. He hadn't changed much since the last time Hermione had seen him. She gasped loud enough for everyone on in the kitchen to jump up and ask, "Who is he?"

Hermione whimered. "He's Lucius Malfoy. He's a Death Eater. A follower of Voldemort. His son isn't any better." She stood and backed into a corner.

Fred saw that Mr. Malfoy started his way into the parlor and made sure that Hermione was behind him. "I' no gonna let him hurt you," he whispered to her. Everyone else made sure that she couldn't be seen. "Good morning everyone. I assume you're William?" He said pointing to Bill and Bill's eyes narrowed. "I'll take that as a yes. And you're Charles. Percival. George. Ronald. And last but not least, Fredrick. (Hermione could feel him tense up. Appearantly, no one liked being called by their first name.) Why are you in corner my dear boy, come on out and enjoy the party."

"No thank you."

"Fine. But I have to tell you all something. You too Hermione Jean Granger." Hermione gasped from behind Fred, but stayed where she was. She wasn't gonna give up that easily. "Fine. Stay hidden. But you will have to come out of hiding eventually."

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" Charlie asked.

"I know that I am Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, and you are the Weasley's. I know that you kidnapped Hermione Mudblood Granger."

"Don't call her that!" Fred yelled.

"Oooh! Touchy, touchy. Fine. I'll tell you what I know." He sat down and started telling his story.

"I was born north from here. All the time I was growing up, my grandmother always told me stories. One story in particular always made me listen. It was about a dear friend of her's who married into a very odd family. She married he eldest boy in the family. They had a child. It was after the child was born when she realized how odd this family was.

"She waited for him to come back from the trip with his family but he didn't come back until 30 years later. He hadn't looked any differnet than the day he left. Neither did his mother, father, or siblings.

"People started talking about this family and eventually, my grandmother's friend decided that they were witches, or worse. So, she packed up the house and left. Stayed sith my grandmother for a while. Then she moved west. Butr my Mum always remembered playing with the child. My grandmother's friend had a daughter and they were both about the same age."

"Hannah," whispered Bill.

"You've got no right what so ever to come and bring my family pain!" Molly said fiercly.

"Now, now, I'm almost finished." Hermione sighed. She highly doubted that. Fred was clenching his jaw so hard, he thought the pressure would surely crack them. Charlie and George had their hands in fists.

"I tried finding out what a person could do to live forever. I thought of Horcruxs, like spliting your sould, like the Dark Lord-" He stopped short and Hermione sucked in her breath. That's how the Voldemort stays alive! She has to tell Harry this! As soon as she gets the chance.

"Anyway...I visited my grandmother just before she died. I gave her a music box because she loved them. When I gave it to her, it reminded her of something: the woman, the mother of that family, had a music box."

Molly's hand flew to the pocket of her skirt where her music box was hidden. "The music box played a very particular tune and my grandmother's friend and her daughter-Hannah, did you say the name was?-knew the tune by heart. She taught it to my grandmother and my grandmother taught it to me. It was nearly 30 years ago buy the tune is still in my head. It was a clue.

"I finally heard the tune, the real thing, two evenings ago, coming from the Granger's wood. And in the morning taking Hermione Granger away, I followed them and heard thier story, every word." He said the last two words so slow, Hermione felt as if the world was going in slow motion. Molly's face drained of color and Arthur asked horsely, "What are you gonna do about it?" Lucius smiled.

"I'll make you a little deal. If you let me take Hermione Granger, without any fuss and no talking, I'll give you your daughter back." Everyone gasped.

"You're the one who the stole Ginny? Why?" Percy asked.

"So I could make this little deal I just made. Simple as can be."

"What's the catch?" George asked wearily.

"Oh, yes. The catch. Hermione Granger comes with me to the Dark Lord, quietly and with no back-talk, she doesn't get killed." He said slowly and dangerously. Hermione reached out and grabbed Fred's hand, squeezing it lightly, reasurring him that she was still there. His squeeze back was bit delayed, but just as strong. "So, Granger, are you coming with me or not? Because if you don't, the Weasley's here will never see dear Ginerva Weasley ever again. Snape! Bring her in."

Everyone watched as Professor Severous Snape brought in Ginny Weasley. H held her by her hair, painfully, and did not losen his grip a fraction. Hermione finally came out of hiding. "YOU! Dumbledore trusts you! I trusted you! I think everyone but Harry Potter trusts you! ANd yet you're a Death Eater! WHY?"

"Miss Granger, sometimes in life you are forced into doing things. Becoming a Death Eater was not my intention on life."

"Hello! There is a girl that is being pulled by her hair here! And it hurts like hell here!" Ginny yelled. Snape slightly released his hold on Ginny's hair.

"So what's it gonna be Granger? The Dark Lord, or Death."

Hermione looked around the room. Lucius was staring at her intently, watching her every move. Snape was also watching her, but not as intently as Lucius. Molly and Arthur were looking back and forth between Hermione and Ginny. Bill was staring at his hands, thinking. Charlie was running his fingers through his hair, also clearly thinking. Percy and George were shaking thier heads, thinking that this was all a dream...And Fred, Fred was looking off into space, thinking. You could practically see the gears turning in his head.

And if the all had rehearsed it, all the Weasley's plus Snape very, very quietly said, "Just go with him Hermione."

But Hermione shook her head. "I'm not gonna. I am not gonna go with you Mr. Malfoy. I'd rather die in the place of someone I loved, than join you and Voldemort." She spat his name.

"Hermione...just go with him. I don't want you to die! I'd rather go with him! Just please, don't get yourselves killed because of us." Fred yelled. Hermione clearly saw the desperation in his eyes and nodded.

"Fine I'll go."

"Good. Follow me." Lucius swiftly got up and Hermione slowly followed him. That is until they all heard a shoot fire and Lucius Malfoy lay dead upon the floor, just as the mayor walked in through the door.

* * *

**A/N: Goodness! Another cliffhanger? I'm evil...well, at least I know what's gonna happen! REVEIW! PLEASE! REVEIW! REVEIW!REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**REVEIW!**

**Dammmmmn. That's a lot of reveiws I want...Can we do it? Please?**

**Press the button!  
l  
****l  
****l  
****\/**


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N: Strangely enough, I have nothing to say...

**DISCLAIMER~Why do I need to put these things up again?**

* * *

Molly Weasley had taken her wand and magically summoned a shotgun. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't want to see Hermione get hurt. She aimed and fired the shotgun at Lucius Malfoy. It was the wrong thing to do though, because the mayor of Saint Ottery Catchpole walked in through the door. "Oh my lord! What happened?" He demanded.

No one spoke. Hermione had her head buried in Fred's chest, eyes shut tight, and Molly was breathing heavily. Hermione could tell that this was gonna end badly.

The mayor stooped down and looked for a pulse. "He's not dead. Well, not dead yet." Hermione cracked open an eye. She could see Ginny being held by her father and Bill and Charlie looking as though they wanted to kill the mayor as well. She could see the shotgun and Mr. Malfoy lying in the grass, with the mayor over him. And if she looked slightly up, she would see Fred and Goerge's concerned faces looking back at her.

"What did you hit him for?" wheezed the mayor.

"He was taking the child away," Molly answered simply. "He had threatened to take her."

"YOU people took the child against her will. You _kidnapped_ this child." He said, pointing to Hermione. Hermione let go of Fred and said, "They didn't kidnap me. I wanted to go with them." Fred took in a sharp breath.

"You wanted to? _You wanted to?_" The mayor repeated. Hermione nodded. He stared at her.

Hermione took a quick glance around. Molly and Arhur were staring at Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Ron were all staring at the unconscious body on the ground, but Fred, Fred was staring at Hermione. His gaze was sad and longing, for he knew that Hermione's time at the Burrow was over. Which means that he may never see her again. He looked as though he was in a trance, and it hated Hermione for watching him look this way. She reached out and touched his hand and that broke him of his trance. Fred grasped it and squeezed it.

"Well, anyway, I have to take charge. if this man is dead, you guys are in a puzzle. But, you," he said, pointing to Molly, "and you," he pointed to Hermione, "have to come with me. You have to be taken home and you have to be thrown in the new jailhouse we built. The others, look after this man and take him inside. I'll be back as soon as I can with a doctor. You, get on the horse."

"Mum, we'll get you out of this situation as soon as we can." Ron said.

"Yeah, Mum, don't give up hope." Charlie said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Molly said as she got onto the horse.

"Fine? If this man dies, it's off to the gallows for you missy!" Thr mayor said.

Arthurs face drained of color. "The gallows? Like hanging?"

"That's right." Hermione quickly turned to him and said, "It'll be okay, don't worry or ever give up hope." Hermione saw that Bill and Charlie were taking Lucius inside. Everyone else soon followed, exept Fred and Arthur.

"Everything's gonna be alright." Arthur murmured. Fred gave her one last hug and a soft kiss on the forehead. So soft that at first she didn't feel it. "Break up the love scene! We gotta get movin'!" The mayor yelled from the horse.

"Can I hex him?" Fred growled. "No." He growled again.

"Don't growl at me Fredrick Weasley."

"Goodbye Mione."

"Goodbye Fred." And with that, Hermione got on the back of the horse and didn't look back, but one thing she was certain. Molly Wealey could not go to the gallows. Because she would not be able to die.

Hermione sat down in her old rocking chair. She hadn't sat in it for quite some time, but she was surprised when she could still fit in it. She had been taken home and fussed over by her mother and grandmother. Hermione told them that she had gone on her own will but they refused to believe her.

They had fed and showered her and kept her in the house. She had not stepped one foot outsixe since she was brought home. Hermione was put to bed with lots of kisses and left the room in total darkness.

Hermione looked out her window and saw lightning. Then heard thunder. She longed for it to rain. Suddenly, the rian came out of nowhere. Hermione loved the rain and could always think clearly when it did.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. She heard the door open and the mayor saying, "Yep, that's right. That man that she shot, is dead, and we can't press any charges because your daughter claims that it wasn't kidnapping. But she will be sent ot the gallows." There was a bit of muttering at this. And soon after, the man left.

Hermione had once killed a wasp, out of anger and fear of getting bitten. She slapped it with a big heavy book in the Hogwarts library. Then she learned that she could not kill another living thing without wishing that it was alive again. But right now, Hermione didn't give a damn that Lucius Malfoy was dead. But Molly had not meant to kill him. So she must not go to the gallows. Hermione didn't know how to keep that from happening. But she knew that Molly Weasley must not go to the gallows.

And she had to do something.

* * *

**-A/N: Know it's short. Kinda like a filler chapter in a way...**

**Review please. I know that a few people read this story but would it kill you to review?**


	7. Chapter 7

****

A/N: Hello! Long time no see! Here's chapter 7. I have some questions for you on the bottom. Just answer them in your review.

**I own nothing.**

* * *

The next morning Hermione had her breakfast and went out to the fence. She had told her parents, "I'm gonna go outside for a bit," and they had replied, "Okay and you will come inside if it gets too hot, right?" and Hermione had answered, "Yes Mum."

So here she was, sitting on the ground, the already blazing sun beating down on her neck. Hermione was thinking, as usual, and it was about the Weasley's. She leaned against the fence and closed her eyes. She thought of Molly, who was behind the bars in the jailhouse. She opened her eyes and saw the toad. "Hello!" She said cheerfully. She was very glad to see it. The toad didn't move.

"Poor thing, must be parched in this heat," Hermione said. She got up and went inside the house and asked, "Mum, can have some water in a dish? A toad outside looks parched. I want to pour it on him." Her mother gave some to her and Hermione poured it on the toad. The toad actually looked greatful towards Hermione and hopped off toward the wood.

The wood.

The spring.

The Weasley's.

Hermione wanted to do something to help. She closed her eyes again and watched the red and orange patterns on the inside of her eyelids. Then, like magic, Fred was there, crouching on the other side of the fence. "Hey Hermione. You asleep?"

Hermione eyes few open and she turned around. "Fred!" She grasped his hand through the fence. "What are you doing here? Oh it doesn't matter! I'm just glad that you're okay! What are we gonna do? We have to get Molly out!"

"Calm down 'Mione. Charlie has a plan. I don't know how it gonna work though," His voice was low, just above a whisper. "Charlie knows a lot about carpenting. How though, I don't know. He says that he can take Mum's window frame right out of the wall, bars and all, and she can climb through. We're gonna try tonight when it gets dark. The Muggles are predicting a thunderstorm tonight.

"Only problem is the mayor checks on her every five minutes. He's so damn proud that he has a prisoner in his new fancy jail of his. We've been down to see her. Mum's all right. But even if she can climb through, he'll come and check on her and notice that she disappeared. That won't give us much time to escape. But we gotta try. There isn't any other way.

"Anywho, I came to say goodbye. We won't be able to come back for a long, long time. They'll be looking for Mum. Mione, listen-I probably won't see you for ages. So...here's a bottle of water from the spring. Keep it and when you turn 17, wherever you are, tell me that you will drink it, or at least think about it. We'll leave you hints-you can come and find us and you and I can have the life we want. What we talked about the other night." He handed her the bottle and his eyes looked so hopeful that Hermione was about to drink the water at that very moment. He made move to leave. "Fred, wait!" Hermione whispered breathlessly.

"I can help! When your mother climbs out, I can go in for her. It would give you more time to leave and I don't want anything to happen to you! I can wrap myself up in a blanket and make myself look like Molly. And when the mayor looks in, he would think that I was your mum. Not in the dark at least. Charlie can even put the window back! It would give you some much more time! You would at least have till morning. Half a day's head start!"

Fred's eyebrows creased, clearly thinking, and then he said, "Yeah...that might just work but I don't know if Dad's going to put you at risk like that. What'll they say to you after, when they find out?"

"I don't know, but I don't care. It doesn't matter. Tell Arthur that I want to help. I _have_ to help. If it weren't for me, you guys wouldn't be in this mess! Tell him I have to."

Fred thought for a minute and, reluctantly, said, "Fine, but can you get out after dark?"

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Then...at midnight, 'Mione. I'll be waiting for you right here." They stared into each other's eyes when suddenly, a anxious voice said, "Hermione! Who are talking to?" Hermione tore her eyes away from Fred and looked back toward the house.

"It's just a boy, Grandma! I'll be in in a minute!" Hermione turned back towards Fred, even though he was no where to be seen. She clutched the tiny bottle in her hands and tried to control the rising excitement building in her body. At midnight, she would make a difference to the world.

* * *

The day was the longest day: mindlessly hot, unspeakably hot, too hot to move or even think. Everyone and everything lay defeated. Nothing stirred. The sun was a ponderous circle without edges, a roar without sound, a blazing glare so thorough and remorseless that even in the Granger's parlor, with the curtains drawn, it seemed an actual presence. You could not shut it out.

Luckily for Hermione, the sun was on the opposite side of the house in te afternoon. Although she woke early every morning that she was home from Hogwarts, she could go to bed earlier. Hermione sat, sipping her lemonade in her rocking chair, staring out the window without blinding herself, thankful. Once she had hidden Fred's bottle in her dresser, there was nothing to do but wait. She listened to the grandfather clock in the hall ticking the seconds away. And Hermione found herself rocking to the rhythm-back, forth, back, forth, tick, tock, tick, tock. She tried to read, but she found herself just staring at the words, not actually reading. Hermione was glad when supper came. But for some reason, she could only nibble on her food.

Later in the evening, Hermione went out to the fence again, and took in her surroundings. The sky was changing, It was not so much clouding up as thickening, somehow, from every direction at once, the blank blue gone to haze. And then, as the sun sank below the treetops, the haze hardened to a brilliant brownish-yellow. In the wood, the leaves turned underside-up, giving the trees a silvery cast.

"It's going to rain, I think," Hermione said at loud and with that, she walked back inside her house.

Everyone went to bed early, closing the windows firmly on their way. A wind picked up and the sweet in the air. "What a week this has been! Thank the Lord it's almost over." Hermione grandmother exclaimed. Hermione had to agree with her: it was almost over.

* * *

There were three hours before midnight and there was nothing to do. Hermione wandered around her room, laid on her bed, counted the ticks and tocks of the grandfather clock. Beneath her excitement, Hermione was thick with guilt. For the second time in three short days-even though it felt much longer-she was about to something wrong. She didn't have to ask.

When Hermione was little, her parents made a list of don't for her not to do. Called it the Don't List. (Yes capitals!) Don't bite your fingernails-she will always do that-don't interrupt anyone when they are speaking, don't stay out late, don't go somewhere without one of us knowing, a whole bunch of Don'ts! Hermione couldn't help but smile when she remembered that list. But they didn't put this on the Don't List:

_Don't go down to a jailhouse at midnight to change places with prisoners._

Yeah, that was not on the list. But what would they say? Bringing her home for the second time in two days? Would they ever trust her again? Hermione swallowed uncomfortably. She would make them understand.

The clock chimed 11. Outside, the wind had stopped. Everything was waiting. While Hermione lay on her bed, she closed her eyes. Thinking of Molly and Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy, Fred, George and Ginny and Ron, made her heart soften. They needed her and she loved them. She would not disappoint them. Molly would go free. No one would have to find out-Hermione not have to find out-that Molly could not...Hermione blocked that picture from her head, the horror that would prove the secret.

Instead, her thoughts turned to Fred. When she turned seventeen-would she drink it? If the war was over? When the war was over? Would it matter if she was a year older? If she drank it now...and got hurt during the war...the secret would be gone and Hermione couldn't let that happen. If she drank it, would she be sorry afterwards? Arthur had said, "We are not part of that wheel. We are stuck. We don't move, don't change, don't really actually live. It's something that you don't find out how you feel until afterwards." But no-it wasn't true. She knew that now, here in her own room. They needed her and thinking that, she fell asleep.

Hermione woke with a jerk sometime later and sat up alarmed. The clock was ticking steadily, the darkness was complete. The night seemed to waiting, waiting, holding its breath for the storm. Hermione stole down the hallway and frowned at the clock. And at last she could make it out, for the black Roman numerals were just barely visible against their white background, the brass hands glowed faintly. As she peered at them, the long hand snapped forward one more notch, with a loud click.

She had not missed her moment-it was five minutes till midnight.

* * *

**A/N: Here are your questions:**

**1. What did you think of this chapter?**

**2. What have you thought of the story so far?**

**3. How many more chapters will this story have?**

**4. What will happen next?**

**Please Answer These Questions In A Review Or Two! Can we shoot for 5-10 reviews? It would make my day!**

**Press the button!**

**l  
****l  
****l  
****\/**


	8. Chapter 8

****

A/N: Hello! You guys are awesome but I still want a few more reviews.

**Nah. Me no own. **

Leaving the house was easier than Hermione expected. She half expected that the instant she put a foot on the stairs that they would leap out of bed and surround her with accusations. But no one stirred. And she realized that she could sneak out night after night, without them knowing, but that only made her even more guilty. But tonight, for the last time, she had to. There was no other way. She opened the door and slipped out in the heavy July night.

Leaving house was like leaving something something real and moving into dream. Her body felt free and she seemed to float down the pathway to the gate. Fred was there, waiting, just as he had said. Neither of them spoke. He took Hermione's hand and they ran. They ran past the sleeping houses and stores. Ahead, Hermione could see the jailhouse. It was dark and gloomy and there was a light one in one of the rooms. And in the back, you could see the gallows. Hermione swallowed uncomfortably. The sky flashed white. It wasn't heat lightning, becuase a few seconds later, a low rumble was heard in the distance.

A breeze lifted Hermione's hair, which Fred thought made her even more beautiful.

As they approached, seven other figures stepped out of the shadows. Arthur and Bill gave her bone-crushing hugs and Ginny gave a slightly less fierce hug. Goerge squeezed her other hand and everyone else gave her a bright smile. No one said a word.

Then they all crept to te back of the building. Here, too high for Hermione to see into, was a barred window trough which, from the room in front, light glowed faintly. Hermione peeredup at it, at the blackness of the bars with the sim gold of the light between. In her head, Hermione recited part of an old poem:

_Stone walls do not a prision make, _

_Nor iron bars a cage._

Over and over those lines repeated themselves, The thunder rolled again. The storm was getting nearer.

Then Charlie was up on a box. He was oiling the window frame. Arthur handed up a tool to Charlie and he started to pry at the nails securing the window to the frame. Charlie knew about carpenting. The thunder rolled again and Hremione gripped Fred's hand tightly.

One nail was free.

And another.

And another.

The fourth nail screeched as it came up so Charlie put more oil on it. From the front of the jailhouse, the mayor yawned noisily and began to whistle. The whistling came nearer and Charlie ducked down. They heard the nayor's footsteps outside of Molly's cell. The barred cell clanked. Then the footsteps receded, the whistling grew fainter. An inner door shut, and the light glow disappeared.

At once Charlie was up again and prying at the nails. An eighth was out, a ninth, a tenth. Hermione counted carefully, while behind her counting, her mind sang, "Stone walls do not a prison make."

Charlie handed down the prying tool. He grasped the bars of the window firmly, ready to pull, and stood poised. _What's he waiting for? _Hermione thought. _Why doesn't he..._ Then-a flash of lightning and, soon after, a crack of thunder. In the mid of noise, Charlie gave a mighty pull. But the indow didn't budge.

The thunder ebbed and Hermione's heart sank. What if it was all impossible? What if the window would never come out? What if...She looked over her shoulder at the dark shape of the gallows, and shuddered.

Another flash of lightning, and this time a crashing burst of noise from the swirling sky. Charlie yanked and the window frame sprang free and still grasping it by the bars, he stumbled backwards off the box.

The job was done.

Two arms appeared in the hole left by the missing frame. Molly! Her head had appeared. It was too dark to see her expression. The window-what if it was too small for her to squeeze through? What if... But now her shoulders were out. She groaned softly. Another flash of lightning lit her face for an instant and Hermione saw that her brow was furrowed, an expresion of deep concentration.

Arthur was now on the box, helping her, giving her his own shjoulders to pull on, Bill and Charlie close at his sides. Her hips were free and then she came free, her skirts tearing on the edges of the boards, arms failing-and they were all in a heap on the ground. Another crash of thunder muffled Fred's bursting, exultant laugh.

Molly was free!

Hermione clasped her trembling hands thankfully. And then the first drop of rain landed on her nose. The Weasley's on the ground untangled themselves and then they all turned to her. One by one the Weasely's hugged her. George and Ron kissed her cheek.

Fred was last. He hugged her tightly. He bent down and whispered one sentence in her ear, "Remember the water!" and then kissed her very sweetly on the lips. The rainwater made the kiss even better. The kiss ended and he whispered, "Goodbye, 'Mione."

"Goodbye Fred." She whispered with her eyes closed. She opened them and climbed in throught the window. She looked back through the window and saw Charlie's hands with the bars. She waited if Charlie would put the nails. She waited. When she got tiredof that, she stood on her tiptoes and looked out.

The Weasley's were gone.

In the distance she coul hear the melody of the music box.

The music box owned by Molly Weasley.

Hermione could feel the tears rolling down her face. Her Weasley's-her darling Weasley's-were gone.

* * *

**A/N: A little short I know. I have a few questions:**

**1. What did you think?**

**2. So I'm gonna go on with the story after the end of Tuck Everlasting. Past the end but before tyhe epilogue. I'll get Hogwarts in the story and the end of the war. Then one chapter will be a letter to...nevermind. I can't tell you. It would not be a surprise if I told, now would it?**

**3. How many of you like/love A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel?**

**4. What will happen next?**

**5. You're favorite pairings from anything and everything?**

_**Can I please have some reviews? I know that a lot of people read this story so can I have at least like 7 reviews? Please?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Four? Four. Four? Four freaking reviews! You guys don't like me do you?**

**It's short. Deal with it.**

**No. I. Don't. Own. It.**

* * *

The first week of July was long, long over. In fact, it was September 1st. Hermione stood on the platform, waiting for Harry with her parents. The steam had Hermione's hair start getting frizzy, but she didn't care. She was too busy looking for Harry. While she waited, Hermione reminisced the past events from the summer.

Hermione had litterally felt her heart breaking when she heard the music box owned by Molly Weasley.

The mayor had come not long after Hermione got settled in the little cot. She covered herself in a blanket, trying to look taller and bigger, her breath heavy, and he stared at her for a sceond. He finally left and wasn't seen until morning. But Hermione didn't dare sleep. She would never forget the pitter-patter of the rain on the rooftop. But when the mayor had some in the morning-he was whistling and when he saw her, the whistling stopped abrubtly and his face was comical for a second. But then it turned red with anger.

But, when Hermione's parents had gotten the call that their daughter was in the place of a murderer, they raced down to the jailhouse. And when they got there, they found the mayor yelling at Hermione saying that if she were older-he would actually have to keep her here. Hermione had her eyes on her hands, feeling like an outcast, a criminal. She was an accomplice. She had helped a murderer escape. She was, in fact, a criminal. Too young to be punsihed by law. Sheer dumb luck, he had told her, for she bacdly needed punishing.

Hermione was released in the custody of her parents. They asked her over and over, first shocked then wistful:

_What_ in the _world_ were you _thinking_? _Why _did you do sush a thing? Why? She was their daughter. They trusted her. And she only told them the truth by sobbing on her mother's shoulder: the Weasley's were her friends and she loves Fred. Hermione thinks that she will till the end of time!

She was not allowed out of the yard, even with her mother or grandmother's presence. The other kids wandered over to her and talked to her. The news of HErmione and Weasley's spread quickly and they were impressed with what she had done. Her friend Emily, saw her as figure of romance now. Everyone did. Hermione actually liked all the attention. When her best friend being Harry Potter, some people just saw her as the brainy bookworm, but now, they enjoyed her company, Muggles and the witch down the street.

Hermione saw Harry and shouted, "Harry!" He made his way over to her and smiled. "Hey Hermione. Mrs. Granger. Mr. Granger."

They both said hello and them turned to Hermione. "Now, you be good. Right? On your best behaviour. Two more years of Hogwarts then you are off in the world. Goodbye and good luck sweetie," They hugged Hermione and Harry and left.

As they boarded the train, Draco Malfoy walked up to them. "Thanks Granger." Not sarcastically or in a mean way. Just a thank you.

"For what?"

"You know...what happened this summer. I can't thank them so I decided to thank you. So thanks." He walked away wihtout a word.

Harry waited until they were in a compartment before he asked, "What was that about? What happened this summer? What did you do?"

Hermione debated in her head, whether or not to tell him. He was her best friend and he would believe her.

"I met this boy-no man-in the wood by my house. I needed to get away so I grabbed a backpack and put a few thins in it and leftin the early morning. I saw him take a drink from this little spring in the ground. He saw me watching him and told me to stop hiding and come out. His name was Fred and we started talking and them I started asking about stuff and then I asked if I could have a drink form the little spring. He said no and you know me, I'm persistent and then his mother and older brother came and then me, Fred, his siblings, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron and Ginny, and their mum, Molly, went to their beautiful house." Hermione explained the house and the talk about when they realized they weren't getting any older.

"They said that it was the wierdest thing and that they didn't understand it. Fred and his twin brother, that's George, threw me in the pond next to their house. Fred jumped in and we got in a splash war and then we almost kissed and..." Hermione trailed off, in the daydream land. Harry snapped his fingers in front of her face and said, "Hermione. Carry on."

"Sorry. Then George yelled if we were gonna come inside for dinner and after dinner, Arthur took me for a boat ride. He told me how he wanted to live again and the cycle of birth, life and death. Charlie came running out of the house, saying that Ginny was gone so we raced back home. That night, I spent it in Ginny's room and sometime before midnight, Fred came into my room and-"

"Please tell me that you're a virgin." Harry said with his eyes closed. Hermione laughed. He took that as a yes.

"Anyway, we started talking about the future and how in two years I could drink the water and become immortal and we could see the world, have the life he always wanted. I love him and I wish he were still here..." She trailed off again and Harry said, "Can you finish the story without trailing off again?"

"Maybe. We kissed and it was amazing. Sparks and fireworks flew, but we still had to find Ginny. The next morning, Bill and I went fishing and he told me about his duaghter Jennifer,and how they used to confuse Ginny for Jenny and vice-versa." Hermione giggled. "He talked about how he was happy. Charlie was happy. Percy was happy becuase he found a girl named Audrey and George and Fred had sworn off girls but George did fall in love with a girl named Alicia-"

"You mean Alicia Spinnet?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Probably. Anyway, but she is dead and Fred fell in love with me. We went back to the house and then Lucius Malfoy was at the front door. He said either I go with him to see Voldemort or I die. I was gonna go with him BUT Molly shot him with a shotgun and the mayor saw it. He took me home and her to the jailhouse. Fred stopped by and said that Charlie had a plan to help Molly escpae the kailhouse but it wouldn't give them much time to get away, so I offered to help. Interupt me one more time and I'll hurt you. So at midnight, me and Fred went to the jailhouse and everyone else was already there. Charlie undid the nails and Molly came out.

"They said their goodbyes and with one last kiss form Fred, I went in the window. I waited a few minutes and when I looked out the window, they were gone. I could literally feel my heart break in two. Then I heard the music box that Molly owned in the distance and I knew that they were safe. In the morning, the mayor saw me and the rest was just a blur."

Harry let out a low whistle. "Wow. So to sum it up..."

"Harry. I helped a murderer escape, watched her preform the deed, I fell in ove and promised to think about drinking the water when I turn seventeen and I still have two years to think on it. I got my first heartbreak and now, my worst enemy just thanked me for something I didn't even give a damn about!"

"Wow 'Mione! You never curse unless...you need to cry don't you?"

She nodded. He sat down next to her and she cried on his shoulder. That's why Harry was such an awesome friend. He is an awesome listener and always has your back and always has a shoulder ready to cry on. After half an hour of crying, HErmione got up and grabbed her wand. "I'm gonna go to the restroom to fix...everything."

He nodded then said, "Hey wait. Was Ginny cute?" Hermione just luaghed.

When she returned, Hermione got out some ink and parchment. "Whatcha doin'?" Harry asked.

"Writing a letter." Hermione replied simply.

(A/N: This is NOT the imprtant letter I was telling you about.)

_Dear Fred, _

_I really hope that you guys are okay. Yes I am OK, just a little lonely, even though I have Harry. How are you doing? I am on the train to Hogwarts right now. I told Harry everything, and he believes me and trust me! He can keep a secret. He even asked me if I thought Ginny was cute! I laughed._

_I still love you, even if I have no idea where you are. If you can write back, please do so that I can make sure that you're okay._

_I love you, _

_Hermione J. G._

* * *

**A/N: That was NOT the important letter I was talking about earlier. **

**Can I PLEASE have five reviews or NO chapter 10! I hate doing this but please review.**

**Tell me the basic stuff:**

**Did you like it?**

**What'll happen next?**

**What is your rating on this story so far (like 1-5; 5 being the best, 1 being the worst)?**

**Pwess the buttwon? Pwease?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I GIVE ALL OF YOU PERMISSION TO KILL ME! IF YALL WANT TO...**

**I had a few other things to finish/start/work on. I'm gonna spend some time of this story for a while...as long as you guys review! I'm gonna start doing POVs so this is in Hermione's POV!**

**Nope.**

* * *

This year was not normal. But when was a year with Harry Freaking Potter normal? Harry and Draco became friends so naturally, I became friends with him. There was an undeniable chemistry between us, but my heart was taken. By Fred Weasley. Mushy, I know. Draco helped get Harry information on Lord Voldemort. Obviously, he was planning on attacking Hogwarts very soon. Fred always owled me, but never told he where he was. I could live with that, as long as he okay. I'm gonna be 17 soon...I just dunno if I'm gonna drink the water or not. I do _love _Fred deeply, but I just don't know.

By the way, right now, it's May.

May 1st. (A/N: You make the connection? Lol)

Harry, Draco and I were in the Room of Requirement training some witches and wizards on some spells that Death Eaters would use, like what we did in 5th Year, when we heard it. A thump. Everyone stopped what they were doing. I looked at Harry. He was looking for the Maurderer's Map. Harry found and waved me and Draco over. We both looked down and saw Voldemort's name. Their were other names too, names that I knew didn't mean good, but right now, we had to listen to Harry.

"Everyone! Voldemort is here! Anyone under 16 is not allwed to fight! Sorry, but those are my rules! I think Dumbledore would agree with me! Stay in your dorms no matter what!" Harry yelled. Draco and I nodded our heads, as if agreeing. Some kids left and I took another look at the map. There was another name on the paper that made all the color drain out of my face. Harry noticed.

"What's the matter?" He asked urgently, putting a hand on my arm. I pointed to the name and he just stared at me with wide eyes. "You have to find him." I nodded. Another big 'BOOM!' echoed through the castle and made it shake.

"Harry! Let's go!" Draco yelled.

We ran out and saw Dumbledore standing there. "There you three are! Voldemort is here. The war is starting. Board up every secret passageway you know." He gave a look at the map in Harry's hand. "Yes...Miss Granger, come with me."

I bet I looked confused, but I followed him anyway. When we reached his office, he gestured toward one of the chairs. I sat down before saying, "What am I doing here Professor?"

"Protecting you. Lord Voldemort wants revenge and since he cant get it on the Weasleys...he's going to get revenge on you. And when he wants something, he gets it." Dumbledore said.

"But, sir, I have to help! I have to make sure that...that..." I swallowed my words.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I saw...his name...on the map..."

"Fred's. He must have known and came to Hogwarts. But, if he gets hit with the Killing Curse, and someone sees that he's okay..." I choked up. I didn't wanna think about it. I looked away.

"Would you like to go find him really carefully?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"I would love that."

"Well...go." He nodded encouragingly.

I ran out of his office and nearly flew down the staircases. I saw the Death Eaters and Voldemort nearing Hogwarts. I was almost positive that he saw me but you can never be sure. I ran behind Hagrid's house and ducked into the Forbidden Forest. I ran along the edge, still hidden by the trees though. I hoped that no one saw me. Actually, I did more than hope, I prayed to Merlin that no one did. Especially Voldemort.

Because that would be bad.

Really bad.

Just trying to get that in your head...

Finally I saw him. staring out at the castle with a longing look. And I ran to him, like in one of those cheesy movies. "Fred!" I yelled right before I crashed into him, both of us laughing, falling to the ground. He whispered, "I missed you Mione," over and over again. I kissed him on the mouth just to shut him up. "I'm sorry but you just needed to shut up!" I laughed, and he laughed along with me. He pulled us up into a sitting position, me sitting in his lap.

"I did miss you Hermione." He said sincerely.

"And I missed you!" I told him, and then kissed him to make a point. "But you cant stay here! If someone hurts you and..." I stopped short, tears forming in my eyes. I gotta stop crying!

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry Mione. I wasn't gonna go fight. I was just going to make sure that no one got hurt."

"Yeah, well. Voldemort wants revenge. Molly killed Voldemort's right-hand-man. Lucius Mafloy. I'm friends with his son!" I regretted those words the minute I said them.

"You WHAT?"

"Draco thanked me, because he couldn't thank you guys, for killing his father, so Harry and Draco became friends so I became friend with him. Harry and Draco and I are the school's trio. We are never seen with one another. They, Draco and Harry and the rest of the whole school, treat me with respect. I may be a Muggleborn but Slytherin's treat me like a normal person...execpt for a few but thats a whole different story!" I said in one breath. I'm a pro at that!

"Wow...So Voldemort wants revenge on you...? Why?"

"I told you about two seconds ago. Think!"

"Because Mum killed Lucius..."

I nodded my head.

"I don't want you to fight Hermione."

"I don't wanna fight either, but if it means stopping Voldemort...then I have to."

"I get it. I really do. Just be careful. I might not be able to die, but you can. Pormise me that you will be careful." His face was dead serious. "I will." I kissed him one last time before I turned and left, pleading with myself not to look back.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it and I know that some of you are probably mad at me but PLEASE review...**

**pwease? im not even gonna ask any questions...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm just gonna stop wishin for reviews because honestly...:C I hate the amount of reviews I'm gettin'. SO MANY people have this on alert and favorite but NO ONE is reviewin. Except three people! And I love them for it! ****SullieBee, ItsOnMars, and solosinger1. ****They're awesome people! I'm now ONLY writin' for them unless SOME OTHERS decide that they wanna review and then I'll dedicate a chapter to ya!**

_Dear Fred, _

_The war is over. We have won. Harry killed...Voldemort killed himself with his own spell. You see, the wand he was using wouldn't kill Harry because Harry was the owner of the wand...The Elder Wand. Does that make sense? It does in a way, to me. Life's pretty good. My birthday's coming up. As you know, I'm turning seventeen..._

_And I'm scared._

_I know why though. I don't know what I should do. Harry told me to follow my heart, and if my heart loves you, then...I don't know. I hate not knowing things. I found out that my parents died, because of Voldemort. Most likely, they died not telling him where the water was...I'm proud to be their daughter you know._

_Harry's good. I've told him everything about you guys. And Draco's heard some of the stories. I think that the more I tell him about Ginny, the more he likes her...Don't tell Ginny I said that._

_If living my life and dieing peacefully means not being with you...then I guess..._

_But if I drink the water and regret it later, but I get to be with you..._

_I need to think. I have a couple more weeks before I HAVE to make a decision. _

_I love you. I always will. Forever. For as long as I live. And that might be a while because I might drink the water._

_Hermione Jean Granger  
_

Hermione,

Follow your heart.

F.G.W.

_**Reviews make me happy. Even if there are only three like last time.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Dorienn, solosinger1, ItsOnMars, and SullieBee! Four amazing people!**

**No.**

It is September 19th. My 17th bithday.

Decision Day. (Yes, its capitilizaled!)

Harry will be over soon, along with Draco and Neville and Blaise Zambini and Luna Lovegood and a whole bunch of other people that I know. I decided not to go to Hogwarts this year. Shocker I know. Its my final year, but I've already made my decision. My grandmother had died of a heart attack during the summer. I had been devastated but Harry helped me get through it. Last night I had a dream...my parents were alive and I had told them everything. I had told them that I didn't know what to do.

*~FLASHBACK~*

_"Mum? Dad?" I asked through my tears. They smiled and nodded. I knew it was a dream but it seemed so real. I hugged them like I hadn't seen them my whole life...but that's what this past year felt to me. _

_"Oh honey, we miss you."_

_"What's heaven like?" I asked, letting go._

_"Beautiful and peaceful. But we're not here for that. What's on your mind, love?" Dad asked me._

_So I told them everything. Everything that had happened to me. The Weasleys, Harry and Draco, the Battle of Hogwarts, EVERYTHING! The understood why I didn't tell them. "And I don't know what to do!" I exclaimed through my tears. My parents looked solemn and looked as though they were thinking. _

_"Honey, do you love Fred?" Mum asked._

_"Yes with all my heart."_

_"And you want to be with him forever?" I nodded. "Then I think you know your answer." And with a poof they were gone and I was awake._

_*~END FLASHBACK~*_

And I do know my answer. I stared at the fireplace, complete oblivious to the fact that Harry and Draco just stepped out of it. "Hermione? You okay?" Harry snapped his fingers in front of my face and I snapped out of my revere.

"What? Sorry Harry. I'm a bit distracted."

Draco snorted. "I'll say. Isn't it D-Day?"

I nodded, but then I said, "But I've made my decision." They looked surprised. "I had a dream last night were my I told my parents everything that had happened to me. Then they asked if I really loved him and asked if I wanted to be with him forever. I had said yes and my mum said, 'Then I think you know your answer.'" Harry nodded understandingly and Draco put his arm around me comfortingly.

"So you're gonna drink the water?" Harry asked.

"Yep."

"Well then, you have to intruduce us to Ginny." They said together. I cocked an eyebrow. "And the rest of them Weasleys." Draco added.

"Mhmm..." In an hour, Luna, Blaise, Neville, Parma\and Parvati, Lavendar, my best Muggle friend Amy, and a couple others were here. Amy knew about magic and was excited to meet all my wizard friends.

Right now, we were trying to see if Amy could remember everyone's name. "Okay, let's see. You're Neville, Harry and Draco I know obviously. Blaise and Luna. Lavendar, Hermione of course. Hmm..." She was at the twins. She pointed to Padma. "Parvati?" Padma shook her head. "Padma. So you're Parvati. Then..." She named off the rest.

"You did really well, Amy." Harry said. She blushed. "Thanks Harry." I smiled at the two. I caught Draco's eye and we both chuckled.

"What are you laughing at Hermione?" Lavendar asked me. "Nothing." I said.

"Hermione, I think you should open my present now." Luna smiled.

"Why's that Luna?"

"Because my present to you is that we are going to make your birthday cake the Muggle way."

"I haven't done that since I was a kid, and I've kept wanting to but I never do and thank you Luna!" I hugged her and she laughed. "No problem Hermione. But I suggest we start now."

I motioned toward Amy and Lavendar and Padma and Parvati. "Wanna help?"

"I'm not a pro at Muggle stuff but, I'm willing to try!" Lavendar said. "Me too!" The twins said simuntaneously. Amy nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, so we need a measuring cup, three eggs, the water pitcher, and the cake mix. Luna what type of cake mix did you get?"

"Uh...it says Devil's Food Cake. Is it good?" I smiled. Devil's Food Cake was Mum's favorite."Yes Luna. It's very good."

About an hour and a half later, the kitchen was a little bit of a mess, the cake was in the oven, Professor McGonagall, was in the living room and everyone had a glass of lemonade in their hand.

"So Professor, what brings you hear?" I asked politely.

"I came to bring you your birthday present from everyone at Hogwarts. The traditional present for a witch or wizard on their seventeenth birthday." She waved her hand and a watch appeared on my wrist. It was small enough to fit on my wrist but still big enough to read. the numers were in Roman numerals and were gold. The watch itself was silver and gold with saphire accents on the edge. (USE YOUR IMAGIONATION!)

"Th-thank you Professor. I love it!" She smiled and disappeared. As she left, the timer went off for the cake. "Hey Hermione?" Harry yelled from the other side of the house.

"Yea?"

"Turn around."

I turned. There, standing in front of me, were the Weasleys.

**-A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! Quick question! Should Harry and Ginny get together or Draco and Ginny? Blaise and Luna or Harry and Luna or Draco and Luna? Tell me your preferances. And NO, ItsOnMars! Draco and Hermione are NOT gonna get together! In this story, at least...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but I am updating now! I saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Uno already! WOO! Who loves it? Tell me what your favorite part was if you've seen it. **

**BTW! PLEASE READ THIS NOTICE~I changed the end of this chapter.**

**No.**

* * *

I stood there, shocked before I ran to him (much like I did before the war) and hugged him tightly. My head was pressed up against his chest, hearing his heatbeat. I loved that sound. His heart (and soon mine) will never stop beating. I sighed.

"You came." I said after a moment.

"Yeah, well, he wouldn't shut up about it so we decided to come." Ginny said, popping one of the grapes in her mouth. I laughed and Fred chuckled.

"Well, thank you! Harry!" Harry appeared in the doorway. "Harry, these are the Weasleys. Molly and Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Fred, and Ginny! (I winked at him.)"

"Hello Harry." Everyone said, execpt Ginny. She stood up and made her way over to him.

"So you're the famous Harry Potter. The person who saved the Wizarding World. THe person who Fred and George had told me ALL about." She winked at Harry and he blushed.

I wacked Fred upside the head. "I told you specifically NOT to tell her!" He shrugged and I wacked him again.

Harder.

"Ow!"

"Suck it up!" I yelled.

"So...who wants cake?" Harry asked, regaining his composer.

"Yes Harry. Why don't we go get the cake for them." Ginny swept passed him into the kitchen and Harry was very flustered. I giggled.

"Well, I think Ginny has learned a thing or two about making a move." Ron said, sitting down on the couch. I snorted.

"She's had eighty-eight years to practice! Of course she's good!" I said and everyone laughed, including myself. Harry and Ginny returned, along with Draco and Luna and everyone else. Harry was carrying a big piece of cake with a candle number '17' on op. The candle was lit and Harry handed me the plate and a fork.

"Have fun." He said.

"Thanks Harry." I said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is not appreciated." He said, being sarcastic himself. I rolled my eyes. He stuck his tongue out. I smirked. He laughed. "Oh shut up Harry!" He luaghed harder. And all my friends joined him. I pouted.

"Alright, enough acting like 5 year olds. Make a wish Hermione." Amy said grinning ear-to-ear.

"I don't know what to wish for!" I excalimed. Fred whispered in my ear, "To be happy for the rest of your life." I nodded slightly. I closed my eyes and blew out my candle.

"Yay! I get to eat my cake now!" George exclaimed before digging in.

Everyone laughed and dug in as well. It was actually really good. I was actually surprised on how well it turned out. "This is really good!" Lavendar said. I nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later, after everyone left, including Harry and Draco, Fred and I were on the couch, cuddling. We were the only ones in the house because the Weasleys had left earlier when everyone else did. "What are you gonna do?" Fred asked. He knew that I knew what I was talking about.

"I know what I'm gonna do and I know for a fact that I won't regret it." I told him my dream. "And I realized that if I drank the water, I wouldn't regret it. I would never regret it. Yeah I may miss some people in my life but that would've been the price I paid for drin-" I was cut off by a pair of lips crashing down on my own. Fred's of course! I kissed him back with as much enthuasism as him. His tongue snaked its way across my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and I gave it to him. His tongue touched mine and I moaned. My fingers were twisted in his hair and his were pressed against the small of my back. When air became a problem and we broke apart for a minute, I found myself in his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist. His forehead was against mine and his eyes were full of love.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Fred." And I kissed him softly on the lips, but when I tried to pull away, he applied more pressure against my lips. I moaned again and let his tongue in. His tongue basically massaged mine and my hands played with his hair but slowly started their way down to the collar of his shirt. I reached the buttons of his shirt and undid one. Then two. Then three. His hands started making circles above the waistline of my jeans.

He pulled away for a second to say, "We should stop."

I shook my head. "I want to do this. Besides, its my birthday."

I could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "Fine, but if you change your mind..."

I pecked his cheek. "I won't change my mind." I assured him.

He nodded and lightly kissed me on the lips. "Just remember-"

"I love you." We said simulntaneously. I giggled. He kissed me again and I deepened it. He picked me up and went up the stairs to my room. He kicked the door open and slammed it shut. The rest was oblivion.

* * *

**-A/N: I changed the end after I thought about last night and I got two reviews saying that they didn't like it. Don't worry...It's gone now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey-o! Im so sorry for the long wait but school was just a bit demanding these past two weeks! One more week and then I'm on Christmas Vacation! I'm all yours except on Christmas Eve and Christmas! And be happy for me! I got a boyfriend who's AMAZING! ;D**

**No.**

* * *

I was walking. To where? you may ask.

To the special spring.

Fred was slowly walkng behind me. I did love Fred, and I know that I will never regret this.

I stoped walking. Fred stopped too.

I grabbed his hand. He squeezed it. I smiled.

He led the rest of the way to the spring. The pebbles hid the water but I knew it was there. Fred removed the pebbles and a fountain of water flowed out of the ground. Fred and I looked gazes. His gaze asked a simple question, _are you sure?_

I nodded. I lowered my head and drank some of the cold water. A shiver ran throught my body and my blood flow through my veins faster.

It hurt.

I gasped and Fred squeezed my hand tighter. Fred nodded. I had to drink just a little more. And I did. The blood flowed faster and then it stopped. I sighed.

My eyes looked on his and I asked him a question, _did it hurt that much when you drank the water?_

He shook his head.

That's how much we love each other. We can communicate through our eyes. And understand each other perfectly.

Fred took me in arms and I laid my head over his chest. His heart beat. I sighed in content. Fred kissed my hair and start murmuring sweet nothings to me, making me fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I didn't recognize where I was.

The room was different shades of whites and browns. The bed was ivory and pure wood dressers and a walk-in closet completely white. The pillows were brown. Milk chocolate brown and drak chocolate brown. The wood floors and white brick walls added to the vintage look. I looked around and saw two doors next to each other. I got out of the bed and opened one of them. A bathroom that matched the bedroom. I closed that door and opened the other.

A hallway with 5 other doors. I opened each one. 4 Bedrooms in different colors and a huge library. I would love to live here... At the end of the hallway I walked through a doorway with no door. Interesting. A living room and a smaller bookcase and two couchs and a loveseat. Another doorway and I heard someone softly singing. It sounded like Fred...Hmmmmm.

I walked through the doorway and saw Fred standing in the kitchen and cutting vegetables. Singing a song I didn't recognize.

'Little darling  
It's been a long, cold lonely winter  
Little darling  
It feels like years since it's been here

Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right

Little darling  
The smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling  
It seems like years since it's been here

Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right'

"I didn't know you could sing." I remarked stepping into the kitchen.

He spun around staring at me. "Hermione! I didn't know you were up! How are you feeling?"

"Fine thank you."

"When you are alive as long as I am...you tend to know a lot music and find catchy tunes." I giggled.

"So...where are we?"

"You like it? Me, George, Ron, Charlie, Bill, and Dad built it. Percy planned the whole thing and Ginny and Mum helped with the color cordination."

"You guys built this?" I asked in awe.

"Yep."

"I love it. I...can't even put it in words. Wow...who's it for?"

He laughed. "Us."

"Us?"

"Us." Fred confirmed.

"No way...Seriously?"

"I'm totally 100% serious. Mum wanted us to be happy."

"I am. But where in the world are we?"

"Just about 2 miles north of the Burrow."

"Who...built the library?"

Fred laughed again. I smiled sheepishly. "Percy thought of that idea. He figured you'd love that."

"I do."

"There's one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Go outside. Follow me."

I grabbed his hand and followed him outside. I gasped. There was a little lake (like the one at the Burrow, but just a tad smaller) and a huge oak tree with a woden swing on it. The porch also has a swing on it, but a porch swing. I felt tears coming to eyes. "Fred, its...its perfect. Just perfect. I couldn't ask for anything better. Thank you." I hugged him tight and he hugged me back. He kissed my forehead and I looked into his cerulean eyes.

"So you mean we are gonna live here? Forever?"

"Forever Hermione. Forever."

* * *

**-A/N: I hope you like it.**

**Questions:**

**1. Did you like it?**

**2. Pairings? -RonxLuna or RonxLavendar or RonxNOBODY?  
-HarryxGinny or HarryxAmy or HarryxLuna?  
-DracoxGinny or DracoxAmy or DracoxLuna?  
-BlaisexGinny or BlaisexLuna?**

**3. What's next?**

**3a. What was the name of the song Fred was singing in the kitchen?**

**4. How many kids for everyone?**

**5. IMPORTANT! HOW SHOULD FRED PROPOSE TO HERMIONE? **


	15. Chapter 15

****

A/N: Hello again! Dedicated to Lee-LooN, Weasleygirl1993, Dorienn, and solosinger1 for the lovely reviews!

**Here's chapter 15! I'm gonna do something a little different and try Fred's PoV! So here we go!**

**No. **

I woke up the next morning with Hermione in my arms. I loved her so much and now she was mine forever...

I glanced at the clock.

7:32.

I looked down at her and sighed. She looked like an angel when she slept. Her perfectly white skin without a wrinkle or pimple and her eyelashes stood out even more when her eyes were closed. Her hair was no longer bushy as it was two years ago, but now it is tame curls. And she always looked beautiful.

I hadn't changed much. I never grow taller or shorter. My eyes stay the same as well as my body structure, no matter how many times we play Quidditch. My hair never grows or darkens. Or lightens for that matter. I use magic if I want a different look.

I remember life before I drank the water. When Ron was born, George and I didn't like the idea of a new baby in the house. We had always loved being the youngest and the babies. But that changed when Ron came along. We didn't mind when Ginny came because she was perfect and an angel to us. (Kinda like Hermione….) The three of us, George, Ginny, and I were the trouble makers. We always got along more but Bill and she were also very close.

I had always loved the idea of huge families. Since mine was pretty big, I never really had privacy and it was difficult to keep a secret. But they were always good for when you were sad or just in the mood for laughs. A big support group. Everyone needs one of those.

I looked over at the clock again. 8:32. I had been thinking for an hour. Wow….I felt Hermione stir next to me. Her eyes opened and she blinked a couple times.

"Good morning love," I said quietly.

"Good morning." She smiled. I grinned back.

"What are we gonna do today?" She asked sitting up so her head was resting in crook of my neck.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

She shrugged. "How about we spend the day in bed?" Hermione said suggestively.

I smirked. "An excellent plan, m'lady." She giggled and I waved my hand and the door flew shut and it locked.

Some number of hours later, Hermione and I heard someone come into our house. "Fred? Hermione?" She gasped.

It was Harry. Unfortunately.

"One minute Harry!" She called back. She quickly got dressed and left. I slowly got dressed and made my way into the living room, when I heard Harry say, "This house is amazing! I wanna live here!" We all laughed. Harry and Hermione stood up. "Hello Fred." Harry said.

"Hey Harry." I waved.

"What's up?" Hermione asked.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you-both of you actually- about-"

"Ginny." Hermione and I finished.

Harry blushed, which I thought was funny. Apparently Hermione thought so too, because she burst out laughing.

"Harry you make me laugh." I cracked a smile.

"Why don't the two of you go to the Burrow?" I asked.

Hermione frowned. "Without you?"

"I have a surprise for you when you get back." I smiled mischievously. "So go and have fun!"

She sighed. "Fine...bye Fred." She kissed my cheek.

"Bye Mione." The two left. And I got to work.

**(I was gonna end it there, but I figured that you guys might want a longer chapter before Christmas.)**

You see, I love Hermione and I want to marry her, and besides, she already drank the water. I summoned the picnic blanket and basket and went outside. I laid the blanket out under the oak tree, put rocks on the corners (so the wind won't blow it away), and placed the basket on the blanket. I was glad the house has magical borders around it. I went back inside and got to work cooking. My mother had taught me to cook, and besides, _someone_ needs to cook every now and again other than Mum.

You see, every once in a while, when we feel that it's a good idea to leave or we feel threatened, us Weasley kids spilt into two groups, George, Ron, Ginny, and I, and then Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Sometimes we switch it around, but not often.

Three hours later, the food was done and I was writing Hermione a note. A romantic one. Yeah, I know, I'm somewhat of a sap.

_Hermione, _

_Meet me by the oak tree._

I went outside and waited. I heard Hermione calling my name. She obviously read the note because I heard the backdoor open and close. "Fred?" I kept quiet. "Fred? I know your out there!" She walked over to the blanket and turned her back to me, without knowing it. "Fred?" She asked weakly. "This better not be a prank!"

"Now, why would I do anything of that sort!" I said, coming out of my hiding spot. She jumped and whipped around. Her face broke out into a smile. My hands went into my pockets, one grabbing that little black box. "There you are!"

"Hermione Jean Granger, Hermione, Mione, there's no way to put how I feel. You are the most amazing person I know. And I known a lot of amzaing people. You were the first person we told about the water, and then you drank some! You sacrificed so much just to be with me and I'm not gonna waste another minute. So," I got down on one knee, pulled out the box, and flippd it open. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione gasped.

* * *

**A/N: I had to end it there! Sorry...**

**1. Like it?**

**2. Love it?**

**3. Hate it?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's chapter 16! Thanks to Dalek260, S2Crayonz2MarkerzS2, chms-panther, Lee-looN, Dorienn, and FRED ISN'T DEAD AND YOU KNOW IT! (LOVE your pen-name!) for all the lovely reviews! Hermione's PoV.**

**I didn't get Fred and George for Christmas! Or anyone for that matter...**

* * *

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Those words rang out throughout my head. I didn't know what to say or think or feel. Yeah, I loved Fred. Not surprising really. I drank the water, wasn't that enough?

"Fred, when I drank the water, I agreed to everything. So yes. Yes, I will marry you!" I yelled. His face broke out in a grin and he smiled like an idiot. He gently placed the ring on my finger and stood up. I was smiling and he was still smiling like an idiot. He picked me up and spun me around. He laughed. "Yes!" I giggled.

"You were worried I'd say no, weren't you?"

"Pfft! No!" I cocked eyebrow. "Maybe...Okay! Yes! You got me..." He pouted like an adorable 2-year-old. I laughed.

"Never be woried I say no!" I told him.

"So, would you say no to dinner on this lovely picnic blanket?"

"No."

"Then would you say no to going upstairs and letting me ravish you?"

"No."

"How about getting married in Paris?"

"Yes."

"Great! I'll have my mum-wait what?"

I laughed again. "I wanna get married right here, under this oak tree." And then I leaned in and kissed him. "What do you say to that Mr. Weasley?"

"I say that that is a fantastic idea and we need to finish dinner quickly before I don't ravish you right here on this blanket."

I giggled. "Who said I don't want you to do that?"

He grinned mischievously.

Somehow, we actually ended up in our room. I was in Fred's arms, my head against his chest, his arms around my stomach.

"I just realized something." I said.

"What?" He asked me.

"Can I...can I get pregnant while in this state?" I asked quietly.

I felt Fred shrug. "Sounds like the perfect question to ask my mum."

"Sounds like the most awkwardest talk ever. Even more than the one I had with _my_ mum when I was 14. 'Tha Talk'." I joked.

He laughed. "Probably. Wanna go tomorrow?"

"You weren't serious?"

"And you weren't?" He asked.

"I was serious about getting pregnant, not about talking to your mum!"

"Don't worry, she trys to make those types of things very...not awkward."

"Okay...we can go tomorrow." I agreed.

"Good." And then we both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Fred and I made our way to the Burrow.

"Molly?" I yelled.

"Mum?" Fred called out.

"Yes dears, what can I do for you? Is someone hurt? In trouble? Is it Harry? Oh Merlin is Voldemort back?" She started hyperventilating.

"Molly, Molly, Molly! Calm down. No one's hurt and no, Voldemort's not back! If he was..." I trailed off. "Anyway, we came to ask you something."

"Okay, well let me out some tea in the kettle and you two can go to the parlor." Fred and I walked into parlor, hand-in-hand.

She returned shortly. "Okay. What is it that you two needed to talk-Oh my MERLIN IS THAT A RING?" I heard feet running and then I saw Ginny and George standing next to me. "Is it _the _ring?" Ginny asked impatiently. I nodded sheepishly. She squeeled and started jumping up and down. "Finally!"

"Good job man!"

Then Molly and Ginny started rambling wedding plans and George started talking about something and I looked desperately at Fred. "We're still here." I said. No one listened. "Molly?" She didn't respond. I looked at Fred again. "You know we came here for a reason!" We yelled together.

"Sorry Hermione. Ginny, George, shoo." They left obediently. "Now, what is your question?"

"Can..um...(Fred grabbed my hand for courage) can I have kids when I'm in this state?"

Molly frowned. "I don't know. I'll have to look it up, but-I can't believe I'm saying this-the only way to find out is by actually (she gulped) getting pregnant."

My eyes got wide. "I could help with that. Research."

"Yes because if you do get pregnant without expecting anything, there could be horrible affects."

So for the next week, Molly and I spent it researching and planning the wedding. One day, while I was reading, Harry came.

"Hey Hermione. Watcha doin/?"

"Hey Harry. I'm researching immortality."

"Why?"

"Is there a reason why you came?" I asked.

"Yes. I have a date with Amy this weekend-"

"WOAH! What? When did this happen?"

"I ran into her-literally-at the market a few days ago. We got to talking, had a cup of coffee and the next thing I knew, I was asking her out."

"Wow...I thought you liked Ginny?"

"I talked to her too but we didn't have much in common. I have a lot of things in common with your very attractive friend."

"Remember Harry, she is still my best friend so I don't want you to break her heart!"

"I won't Mione. Thanks."

And he left. Then Ginny walked in. "Hey Hermione," she said gloomily.

"Hey Gin. What's up?"

"I figured out that I don't like Harry."

"Wow." I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I figured that we would hit it off immediately. But we didn't." She finsihed lamely.

"Did you met Draco?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Guess not." I muttered. "Draco. You know, the guy at my party who had pale skin, grey eyes, white-blond hair. Draco Malfoy."

"OH! No I didn't met him."

"I'll get to come over here. Later. He and Harry both really wanted to met you and you only paid attention to Harry."

"Don't make me feel guilty." Ginny said and left. I sighed and laughed softly. Love. A complicated thing.

I read a few more pages before I found something in this book. "Molly!" I called.

"Yes?"

"I think I found something."

I pointed to a piece of text:

_Immortality is tricky. Pregnancy is tricky. There is legend to a spring in which the water makes an organism immortal. Plants, animals, even humans can be immortal if th drink the water from the spring. Sometimes immortality reverses if mother nature has her way. Meaning if something gets pregnant with a child(ren) the effects may be reversed. It would be very tricky, and the organism may have all or none of the affects of pregnancy. The organism __won't__ age, just (humans AKA women) will have a baby bump and their breasts will get bigger, storing the breastmilk. But only sometimes. Sometimes the human/animal/plant dies. But since the spring is only a myth, witches may not die, mortals probably will._

_For additional information on the child once it is born, read our companion book-__Children: The Truths and The Myths_

I watched Molly read it. "Where did you find it?"

I pointed to the cover. _Pregnancy: The Truths and The Myths_. A magical pregnancy book. She nodded.

"I say...that it's worth a try. I've always wanted a grandchild anyway! But we got to find that book!"

I laughed.

* * *

**-A/N: Maybe a boring chapter to some, informational to others.**

**1. Should I make a sequel and put Fred and Hermione's married life in the sequel? Or just continue this story? It would be easier and less of a wait if I continue on this one...**

**2. Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Think it was boring? ;p**

**3. What's next for Harry and Amy? Ginny and Draco? Hermione and Fred? Only I know...Mwuhahahahahaha!**

**4. Are you gonna review?**


	17. Chapter 17

****

A/N: Hello again! I'm on a role! I would update this story, then my other story, then this one and ect. ect. ect! I want to thank S2Crayonz2MarkerzS2, solosinger1, Dorienn, lee-looN, FRED ISNT DEAD AND YOU KNOW IT!, and chms-panther for the AWESOMELY AWESOME reviews!

**I udertand that the pregnancy book was a little confusing. Don't worry! I will explain it in more detail later...**

**I don't own the universe of Harry Potter or Juilliard. **

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Molly and I went in search of the sequel to the pregnancy book. I wanted to find it soon, so I knew what would happen if-well when-I have one in the oven. Today though, Fred and I were just hanging out. Fred was being smart when they built this house and put a television in the living room, so I was laying down on the couch with my feet in Fred's lap and Fred was giving them a foot massage. It was very comfortable and I was starting to fall asleep when the fireplace turned green and out stepped Harry.

"Hey Hermione. Hey Fred." He said.

"Hey Harry." We said.

"Soo...how was your date with Amy?" I asked.

"Great! She's really cool and funny and hot and she's a really good dancer! We're going on another date on Friday." Harry said, obviously smitten with my best friend.

"Yea she was always a fantastic dancer. She gonna get a scholarship to Juilliard too." I said before I could stop myself.

"Juilliard?" Harry asked confused.

"A preforming arts school in...New York."

"New York?" Harry whispered.

"In the-"

"I know where New York is!" Harry angrily snapped. Wow, he was really mad at me.

"Don't be mad me!" I said, putting my hands up in surrender. "Be mad at Amy!" I added.

He stayed silent.

"If you really love her Harry, it won't matter." Fred said. I smiled.

"You're right Fred. It doesn't matter, as long as she's happy." Harry smiled. He got u[ and walked back to thre fireplace.

"Wait! Does that mean you love her?" I asked.

"Maybe! Bye guys!" And with that, Harry disappeared in green flames.

"Well bye." I said.

Fred laughed and got up. I groaned. "Don't laugh at me."

"Hey sorry! But you want dinner right?" Fred asked.

"Ooh food!"

The next day I was back in our library checking, once again, for the child book.

"Knock, knock!" I heard someone say.

I turned to the doorway and found Draco standing. "Hey Draco." I turned back to the bookcases.

"Hey Mione. Where's Ginny?"

"The kitchen I think..." I said. I looked back at Draco, only to find him halfway out the door. "Bring me a glass of water while your at it!" I yelled.

"Got it!" I heard him call back. I chuckled.

"Draco's got personality doesn't he?" I heard Fred say from the doorway.

"Yep."

"Any luck finding that book yet?" He asked, wrapping his strong arms around my stomach. I leaned into his chest.

"No such luck." I said. Fred started kissing my neck. I tried to ignore it and continued to look for the book. He reached a sensitive spot on my neck and I closed my eyes and moaned. I felt him smirk into my collarbone. I forced my eyes open and look for the book. Fred softly bit my collarbone and I moaned again. "Between you...and...other people interupting me...no wonder...I can't find the freaking book..." I said inbetween bites and kisses. I gasped at his tongue swept across my collarbone and neck.

I heard him laugh lightly.

I turned around and captured his mouth with mine. I distantly heard Draco and Ginny say that they were leaving, but I didn't register it. The power that Fred had over me and the power I had over him was amazing. We balanced each other out. Fred softly bit on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gave it to him and he picked me up and I put my legs around his waist. I moaned when his tongue found mine. He started making his way to our room, taking me with him. He opened the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

On Wednesday, two weeks after I found the pregnancy book, I was in the kitchen with Fred, goofing around, when I heard someone yell, "I FOUND IT!"

Amy and Harry walked in (hand-in-hand by the way), Amy grinning ear-to-ear. "I found it Hermione! The book you were looking for!"

"What? How?" I asked frantically.

Harry smiled. "Well, I was showing Amy around the Potter Manor and we came across the library and she was twirling around-"

"And I fell on my butt, right in front of the book!" Amy finished.

"Classic Amy. Why were you guys at the Potter Manor?" I asked.

"She asked me." Harry said simply.

"Well then. SHOW ME THE BOOK!" I yelled. She laughed and handed it to me.

I flipped to the index and scanned for the immortality section._ Aha! Page 294. _I thought. I grabbed some floo powder and was off to the Burrow.

"Molly!" I yelled.

"Yes dear?"

"Amy found it!" I yelled again.

"Please stop yelling and she found what?"

"Sorry," I aplogized. "She found the child book! The sequel!"

"Well alright then! Read!"

I flipped to page 294 and quickly read: (**I tried to make this easier than the pregnancy book)**

_As you read in __Prengancy: The Truths and The Myths__, you can get pregnant while being immortal. Once the child/ren is/are born, it gows up just like a regular kid. Once the child/ren reaches the age of 17, they still become of age, thus breaking the Trace. If a child drinks the water before then, the Trace still breaks, but only when the girl/boy technically reaches 17. Basically, if a girl or boy at the age of 16 drank the water, they would have to wait a year before using magic away from their magic school i.e. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, or Durmstrang._

I sighed in relief. I wouldn't be putting anyone in danger, myself or my child...once I have one in my stomach, that is. I wouldn't be constantly worried that something would be wrong. I could actually live life. I smiled.

"What does it say?" Molly asked.

"It said that when a child is born, it lives and grows just like a regular kid. And they have a choice of whether or not to drink the water."

"Well that's good! Now, would you like some tea?" I smiled and nodded.

Molly and I sat down and drank some tea and just talked about random things. After a while, she started making dinner and I helped here and there.

"I think everyone should be in their room if you want to tell them that dinner's almost ready." Molly told me. I nodded and started yelling, "Dinner's ready!" Five doors opened quickly and Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and Ron all piled out, nearly running me over too.

"Sorry Hermione." Only George bothered to say that. Of course.

I noticed that Ginny didn't come rushing down the stairs, so I walked up to the third floor. The door was locked. I said, "Alohomora!" And the swug open, revealing a shirtless Draco and shirtless _and_ a braless Ginny, on her bed, making out. "My eyes!" I screamed and swung the door shut. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was staring at me.

"What was that about?" Bill asked.

"You don't want to know." Just then, the fireplace grew green and Fred stepped out. He noticed the awkwardness and asked, "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing you want to know about." I said quickly. He gave me a weird look, but shrugged it off. "So, dinner?"

Everyone sat down and started eating when, of course, Ginny and Draco, walked down the stairs.

"Sorry we're late." Ginny said, sitting down.

"Uh huh." I said. "Next time, go to Draco's house."

"Next time what?" Charlie asked.

"Nevermind." Ginny said quickly.

"I'm scarred for life." I muttered. Ginny blushed a deep red.

"Okay, I'm confused." Fred said.

"About what?"

"Why are you 'scarred for life'?"

"Because I saw-" Ginny cleared her throat rather loudly, interupting me. "I saw-" She coughed. "Them-" She pretended to have a coughing fit. "Oh fine! I'll tell you later." Ginny stopped fake coughing immediately. I rolled my eyes.

Later that night, when Fred and I were in bed, cuddled up under thecovers, he asked me, "So why are you 'scarred for life'?"

"Because I saw Ginny and Draco making out on her bed, both cmopletely topless." He burst out laughing. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing at you, love. I'm laughing at the pospect of Ginny and Draco doing that after meeting each other only a couple days earlier!"

"Hey, if love blossoms, some people snatch it before it goes anywhere." I said. "Like we sorta did." I said after an afterthought.

"Yeah, like we sorta did." He kissed my forehead. I sighed in content and then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**-A/N: Whew! Long chapter! Hope you like it! I think I'm just gonna continue on this story, not making a sequel. Too much work anyway. Making a sequel, that is. My winter break ends soon (I go back to school on the 4th) so I'm gonna try and update as much as I can before then!**

**1. Like it?**

**2. Love it?**

**3. Hate it?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hola! This chapter is dedicated to solosinger1, chms-panther, Dorienn, Thene () (anonymous), lee-looN, FRED ISN'T DEAD AND YOU KNOW IT!, and ItsOnMars for the lovely reviews! Hermione's POV. HAPPY NEW YEAR! I HOPE 2011 TREATS YOU WELL!**

**I'm going back to school tomorrow so wish me luck! If you want to...**

**You people are insane if you think I own it.**

* * *

I can't believe it. The day has finally come. December 6th has finally come.

My wedding day.

To Fred.

Sigh. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Yes I love Fred, but does that mean I'm not allowed to have butterflies? No. It doesn't. I sighed. Butterflies. Lots of them.

I smoothed my dress that Molly got me. It was a very beautiful. It was an off-the-shoulder off-white dress with lace on the whole dress, and the train was just regualr off-white. I had gloves that went up to a few inches above my elbow. **(Picture on my profile!)** Molly had a tiara that went with the dress and it was just beautiful. My hair was curly, not it's normal wavy.

I wish my mom could have seen it. She would be in tears. I saw Ginny and Amy walk in, my bridesmaids, each wearing a dark blue dress, just in a different style. Amy's had a twist in the back and Ginny's was strapless. Their hair was in a messy, but elegant bun with a couple curls hanging down. **(Picture on my profile also!) **Funny, Ginny must've used magic to look older, because she looked 17!

"Uh, Ginny, did you use magic to make yourself look older?" I asked, sitting down.

She nodded and smiled. "I was tired of looking 13. Besides, my boyfriend's 17 is he not?"

"Yea, 17 going on 7." I said. Amy and I started laughing. Ginny sent me a glare and I shut up.

"So are you gonna ask Draco to drink the water also?" I asked, but instantly regretted it.

She got a sad look on her face and started crying. "Oh dear." I got up and hugged her.

"I...haven't asked...him yet...but I think I...really love him...and I don't think he...loves me as much as...I love him!" She exclaimed through her sobs. Amy rubbed Ginny's back comfortingly.

"Why don't I get the answer from Draco at the reception and?" I asked. Amy nodded. "I'll help." She added.

"No, no. I'll find out if he wants to drink the water! I'll ask him."

"Alright, I won't ask him or tell you." I said, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Good! Now help me fix my make-up." She said. I nodded and smiled.

I helped Ginny fix her make-up and then she did mine. Not much was needed.

"Alright girls, it's showtime!" Molly said. Harry came in after her, glancing at Ginny, looking at me, and finally finding Amy. His eyes got wide and I gently nudged Amy. I nodded towards Harry and she smiled shyly. I rolled my eyes. Amy can be so shy sometimes.

"Hermione..." Molly said.

I took a deep breath. "Yes?"

"It's time." Ginny said.

I nodded. I grabbed my bouquet and walked out the door of my bedroom, into the hallway and out to the living, hiding behind a curtain. Ginny gave me a comforting hug and whispered, "Don't trip Mione." I laughed. "Good luck." Arthur walked up behind her.

"Thanks." I whispered and let her go.

Arthur hugged me and whipered, "Would you like me to walk you down the aisle?" I felt tears threatening to fall and I nodded. "Thanks."

The music started playing and Ginny walked down the aisle with George, Fred's best man. Amy and Harry then walked down the aisle and then it was my turn. I took a deep breath and grabbed Arthur's arm. We started walking down the aisle.

My eyes found Fred and I took him in.

We both wanted a Muggle-ish wedding, but with a wizard-y ceremony. So, Fred was wearing a very handsome black tux, with a blue rose in his pocket (magically colored, of course.) You see, the colors we chose were off-white and blue, because of our eyes. George and Harry were both wearing an off-white tux, also with a blue rose in the pocket. **(Use your imagionation for these!)** The preist asked, "Who gives this young lady away?"

"I do." Arthur said, smiling and kissed my hand, giving it to Fred. He went and sat down next to Molly.

"You look beautiful." Fred whispered. I blushed.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony for the union of Fredrick Gideon Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger. If there is anyone who believes that these two should not get married, speak now, or forever hold your peace." It was quiet for a minute.

"Alright. Fredrick, your vows."

Fred took a deep breath. "Hermione, in all those years I've been alive, 90 years, to b percise, you stood out. You made me believe that I don't always have to be alone. I love you because you make me feel whole again. Hermione you are the best thing that's ever been mine. All my life, I've only had my family. Sure they're great but sometimes, a man wants more than that. You are that. My life-line. I want to be with you forever. Forever and Always." He winked at me and I felt tears coming to my eyes. "I love you Hermione Jean Granger."

"Well said. (Some snickers were heard.) Hermione, your turn." The preist knew about the spring, surprisingly enough.

"Wow, I don't think I can top that. Fred, I love you and I want to be with you forever. Forever and Always. I love you Fredrick Gideon Weasley." I let a few tears fall. Fred gently wiped them away with his thumb. He smiled and I smiled back. Molly cried some more.

"Do you, Fredrick Gideon Weasley, take the Hermione Jean Granger, to be lawful wedded wife? To love and care for, through sickness and in health, rich and poor? Forever and Ever?"

"I do." He said, staing into my eyes. I heard Molly burst into a new wave of tears.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take the Fredrick Gideon Weasley, to be lawful wedded wife? To love and care for, through sickness and in health, rich and poor? Forever and Ever?"

"I do!" I said, smiling.

"Wands, please." George gave him our wands and the preist cast a spell between the two of them, magically binding us. "I know pronounce you husband and wife. Fredrick, you may kiss the bride." Fred kissed me gently and tenderly. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Fredrick Weasley." Everyone stood up and clapped as we walked back up the aisle. Molly was bawling her eyes out. I looked at Fred and was so happy. He was my husband. Forever and Ever.

* * *

I was glad that Fred and I decided to have the _honeymoon_ in Paris. It was beautiful. You know, they times we actually left the hotel room. Haha. ;)

I _loved_ the Eiffel Tower! It was so romantic! Fred took me to th top and we ate dinner there, overlooking all of Paris.

We made love every chance we got, which, was a lot of times. I remember a conversation we had after I showed Fred the pregnancy and child book.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"So, what do you think?" I asked Fred. He had just finished reading the two books. _

_"What do you mean?"_

_I bet I looked taken aback. "Well, didn't you want kids?" _

_"Well, yes! Of course I do! Why would you think I don't?"_

_"Well, the way you said, 'what do you mean?' kinda threw me off."_

_"Don;t worry, love," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "I want you to be the mother of all my babies. I want to see your stomach all round with my babies in it. I want-"_

_I kissed him to shut him up. I planned to pull away, but apparently, Fred had other plans. _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

**A/N: There you go! Only two questions!**

**1. SHOULD I MAKE THIS STORY RATED 'T'? I NEED TO KNOW!**

**AND!**

**2. Can any of you spot the Taylor Swift's songs I mentioned? :p**

_**Reviews make me happy...**_


	19. Important Note Sorry!

**I know that most of you were expecting a new chapter, but sorry! This isn't one! You may kill me if you all like. I know. I haven't updated in forever! But...I don't have an excuse.**

**In case you noticed, I did change the rating from K+ to T, just in case. For safety. :)**

**I know where this story is going but I just don't know how to get there...a LOT of writers block! D: I hate it. And schools been demanding. Annoying and demanding.**

**Again, I'm so terribley sorry, and I am NOT abandoning this story! I will NOT abandon my favorite story! :P Just no!**


	20. It's Actually a Chapter This Time!

**A/N: I know, I know. You all want to kill me. Go ahead. (haha jk) But serious issues have been going on in my family (if you **_**really**_**want to know them, PM me) so that set me back a week or two and then school been a pain in the ass. And it doesn't help that I lost my flashdrive that had everything on it...so yeah. :(**

**Dedicated to Chms-panther, who helped me write this chapter. Thanks **_**soooooo **_**much hun!**

**I do not own Harry Potter's world.**

* * *

Today was the last day in Paris, we were going home in just a few hours. I was honestly sad to be going back. I loved it here, its so beautiful.

"Mione, are you alright?" Fred's voice made me jump out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe we're going back to the Burrow today." I said. "Paris has been amazing."

"I know what you mean, tell you what we'll come back on a special day in February." He said with that famous Weasley grin of his. My face instantly lit up with happiness.

"Really?" I squealed, with delight.

"Really, now come one. We need to pack our bags." Apparently Fred had forgotten we're wizards. I grabbed my wand, and with a simple wave all our things were packed and organised.

"You're brilliant, you know that don't you?" Fred said, as he laced his fingers through mine and we Apparated back to the Burrow.

"Yeah, I know."

We hadn't even been back a minute, and Ginny was already there. A huge smile across her face, she seemed a little too happy if you ask me. She ran over to me, and gave me a big hug.

"I'm so glad you are back, everyone has missed you so much." She said.

"Its great to be ba-" A saw something on Ginny's hand, her left hand, that caught my attention. "Ginny is that what I think it is?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." She squealed with delight.

"Ginny, don't you think you're moving a little to fast?" I asked, very calmly.

"No, I don't." Ginny snapped. She looked at Fred hoping he would defend her. I could tell there was going to be trouble, and by the looks of it it was going to be bad.

"Sorry baby sis, I'm with Mione on this one." Fred said. "You two are moving a little to fast."

"What do you know?" She snorted.

"Does Mum know?" Fred asked.

"No, and she's not going to for a few days." She hissed; I had never seen Ginny mad and it wasn't a pretty site.

"Why can't you just be p for me?" She yelled, apparently Fred had enough of his sisters attitude because he grabbed my arm and we Apparated somewhere I didn't recognise.

I landed with a thud and groaned. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on top of Fred. "Hi."

"Hello. Mind getting off?"

"Sorry." I rolled over and stood up, only to smack my head on something. "Ow! Where are we?" I asked.

"We...are in a very secret place. It's the Weasley Kids' Treehouse. Made in America. Bill and Charlie built it for us back in the early 1900s. We would always come here during wars or something of the sort." He smiled at me.

"Wow..." I traced my fingertips along the wood and was surprised to see not that much dust. "You've been here recently, haven't you?"

"I haven't but George or Ron must have. This is like, the sanctuary for us Weasley kids. We come here whenever were feeling down. I came here _a lot_ after the summer I met you."

"Can we go home? All this Apparating is making my head spin?" I whined.

He laughed. "Sure, Mione. Let's go." And we Apparated home.

The next morning I woke up and _did not_ want to move.* I was way to tired. (I always got really bad jet-lag when I was younger.) I noticed that the sun wasn't even up yet so, I cuddled closer to Fred and fell asleep again.

When I awoke, several hours later, I realized that Fred was no longer in the bed. I rolled out of bed and instantly regretted it. I ran straight for the bathroom to puke my guts out.* Ugh. Lovely.

"Love? You okay?" I heard Fred ask. My response was to puke some more. He held my hair in his hand and rubbed my back with his other. It would've felt good, if I wasn't puking my guts out.

I groaned. "Just peachy."

I could tell he was thinking. "Do you think that you're..."

My eyes widened. "Oh my Rowling..."* I grabbed my wand and waved it over my stomach, muttering a spell.

All I had to do was wait 5 minutes. Ugh.

**1. *Have you guys ever felt this way? I do all the time...**

**2. *I figured it was time for them to face the exciting-ness of parenthood. :) What are your expectations?**

**3. *Make the connection? xP**

**4. Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

* * *

-A/N: There you go! Another HUMONGOUS thank you to Chms-panther for helping me! I could not have written this chapter without your help hun! (The astricts are in order.)


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: GUESS WHAT?**

**I FOUND MY FLASHDRIVE! It was in my purse. (Dont ask)**

**So yeah! I feel accomplished.**

**Dedicated to all reviewers. Thanks a bunches!**

**Nope.**

* * *

The longest freaking five minutes ever, was waiting for the spell to determine if I was pregnant or not.

Finally, I realized that the five minutes were over and I looked down at my stomach. It was glowing gold, telling me that I was indeed pregnant. I opened the bathroom door and Fred was standing there. I hugged him tightly and nodded. He whooped and spun me around. I laughed and giggled. He set me down lightly and pressed his forehead against mine.

He sighed. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

He smiled slightly. "When are we gonna tell the family?"

I shrugged. "Sometime soon. Maybe next Sunday. When everyone comes back from visiting other places."

He pulled my head into his chest and nodded. "Okay. Which room should be the nursery? There are so many rooms to choose from." He smirked.

I laughed and walked out into the hallway and walked into the first room. It was big and spacious and had a large window that paced the direnction of our tree. I could already imagine what it would look like. Now the only question is...Boy or girl? Blue or pink? I guess we could just use yellow and then change it if we really want to. I didn't notice that Fred was in room until he wrapped his arms around my stomach. I knew he was happy. It was kind of hard not to.

"Watcha thinking about love?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "How lucky I am to have you. And this unborn baby." He smiled.

"Do you realize how long I have been waiting for someone like you to come along?"

I shrugged again. "I can only guess really well."

He sighed. "A very, very long time."

I smiled and kissed him softy. "You don't have to wait anymore."

"Technically I do." I tilted my head. "I have to wait nine months for this little fella, (I raised an eyebrow as he gently rubbed tummy) or lady, to arrive," He added hastily. I smiled. I knew he wanted a boy. Very badly. All Weasley's do. And Draco. I wouldn't mind a boy myself. At first. If I am like Mrs. Weasley, I might go insane.

I pulled out my wand and waved it over my stomach again.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked.

"Uno momento senoir."

"Huh?"

"One moment sir."

"Oh."

I waited and then my stoamch glowed again. Blue this time. A symbol for a boy appeared there.

"What does that mean?" Oh Fred.

"It means-" I leaned into him and looked up at him. "That we are having a baby boy." I finished.

Repeat of what happened not even ten minutes ago.

"Really?" He was giddy. I could tell he was. I smiled and nodded.

"This is why I love magic. Normally, you have to wait until you're at least five mon-" Fred cut me off with a quick kiss.

He broke the kiss and smirked. "You were rambling."

"I need to ramble more often then," I muttered and kissed him again.

* * *

That afternoon, I took a shower and Fred made lunch. Well, he made lunch and then distracted me while I was _trying_ to take a shower.

Amy came over and noticed immediately. She said it was the 'Pregnancy Glow' or something like that. She and I went to the 'nursery' and I started asking her about color schemes and stuff like that.

"Well, since you don't know the gender of the baby-" I cut her off, explaining (once again) the joys of magic. "Wow...I wish I was a witch!"

"It is fun sometimes!" I laughed. "But I was thinking-"

"What were you thinking, love?" Now it was Fred.

I groaned. "Will you people let me finish?"

I heard Amy whisper to Fred, "Is it too early to have mood swings?"

He shrugged.

In the end (meaning three days later), we settled on blue and green. The walls were decorated with a forest scene. The paint was magical (of course), so the scene moved like a picture. If it was day outside, it was sunny in the room. If it was night, it was dark in the room. Make sense? **(No seriously, does it?) **The crib was maple wood, and the crib set was dark blue and teddy bears with green bows on it. Everything matched very well in the room and we were both very happy with it.

Now there's just one question.

What are we supposed to do for eight more months?

* * *

**A/N: I hope it didn't suck too badly. Or was too short for you guys. This was a filler again. Sorry. The next one will be one also. So...chapter 22 or 23 will be the exciting chapter. I already have that one written too.**

**1. Did it suck?**

**2. What **_**are**_** they supposed to do for **_**eight more months**_**?**

**3. Any name suggestions? I already have most of them planned out in my head, but what happens if I like yours better? :O (hehe)**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Yo! Chapter…..21? Yes. 21. This one is a little more exciting than the last. I hope…..**

**Dedicated to the reviewers! ****My 100****th**** reviewer is Dorienn!**** Congrats! You get…basically, whatever you want. (In my range, of course.)**

**I'm really tired of these things….**

* * *

Sunday came quickly, thank Merlin.

When Fred and I got to the Burrow, mostly everyone was there. Harry and Amy weren't there, but Draco and Ginny were. Then I noticed a familiar face.

"Luna?" I gasped. It _was_ her.

"Hermione!" She ran and hugged me. I hugged her back and looked past her, seeing Blaise. He waved and I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still in shock.

"Oh! Draco invited Blaise and said he could bring only one other person. So here I am! And you're glowing Hermione…." She trailed off, looking at my stomach. I smiled. Of course Luna would figure it out. "You're aura is very strong there…" She bit her lip. I laughed nervously, knowing that Ginny was watching.

"Yeah…well…I am a little hungry. Maybe that's why." I smiled at her. She snapped out of her daze and nodded at me. I knew she didn't buy it, but she knew not to mention it anymore.

Then, Harry and Amy came through the fireplace and I heard Amy say, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

I smirked. _Try doing it while pregnant. It's worse,_ I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut.

Molly came bursting through the door and crushed us in a hug. "Hello Hermione! Freddie!"

"Mum!"

"Oops. Sorry Fred." She kissed his cheek and smiled at me. Two seconds later, after her eyes swept my body, she smiled knowingly. She hugged me again, but gentler. "Congratulations," she whispered. I nodded. She went to say 'hi' to Harry and Amy and then went to finish dinner.

I walked into the parlor and hugged Amy and Harry. Harry and Amy, Amy and Harry…Amry? No. Hamy? Hamy. Hamy (Hehe, I combined Harry and Amy's names to create their couple name.) Amy smiled knowingly (she already knows anyway) and Harry looked clueless.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called. Everyone walked into the kitchen and sat down at their respectful places. The food appeared on the table and everyone started eating. I looked at Fred and he nodded, knowing what I was mentally asking him. We stood up, slowly, and the table quieted down.

"We…have an announcement to make," Fred said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"We're…well, rather, I am...I'm pregnant."

The reaction was pretty much the same from everyone, except from the people that already knew. The natural shriek from Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, the hugs from the men, but a "Congratulations" from everyone. Ginny started babbling about baby names and nurseries ("Already done, Gin," I had told her.) and little baby booties.

I smirked. It was time. Draco saw my smirk and raised an eyebrow, questioning it. "You know, Molly, I think another person, actually two people, have another little announcement." I glanced back at Ginny and Draco and smirked. They gaped at me. Eh, being married to one-half of the Weasley twins makes life interesting sometimes.

"Okay we confess," someone said. It wasn't Draco or Ginny who said it though.

It was Harry.

"Huh?" I said.

"We're getting married!" Amy practically exploded.

Again, the reaction was the same from everyone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

"He asked me yesterday!" Amy replied, throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh…" I heard a few chuckles.

"Yeah! Oh!"

"Don't yell at me!"

Everyone was laughing by now. Amy and I glared at each other playfully before we laughed too.

* * *

**-A/N: I didn't really know what to do at the end, so I just wrote that. OH! And I wrote a one-shot yesterday. It's called "Promise"! Please read it! It is a Fred/Hermione fic and it is set after DH, Hermione-centric! Please read it! I LOVE IT! PLEASE! I am begging you!**

**Kay. I'mma done here. Later.**


End file.
